Are We Friends, or Lovers
by KarmaJayne
Summary: Hey all this iz my 1st fic so be nice, its LJ and they both have a secret, will the secret be the start of them, or the end, plz rr (NEW ENDING)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- The Owl  
  
'Oh Lord, there at it again, wonder what it's about this time' Lily thought. She crept downstairs and paused outside the lounge room door, at first she heard nothing but then her mothers shrill voice penetrated the air, "What the hell do you mean the girls are probably witches, they don't exist" Lily opened the door a crack just as an owl flew into the room, she gave a great gasp and her father turned and smiled, "come in sweetie, I take it you heard your mother and mine's little,er, conversation"  
  
Lily hung her head and nodded expecting to be punished but instead felt herself being swept from the air and into her fathers strong arms. "Don't worry sweetie" now lets answer that owl. Lily looked at her father as if he was crazy and watched as he tried to grab the tawny owl that was fluttering around the living room, it dodged his many attempts to catch it and so, finally losing patience he whipped out what looked to be a long thin stick and muttered 'Petrificus Totalaus'  
  
Lily gasped as the beautiful owl froze and her father pulled an envelope off its foot, read the front, smiled and handed it to Lily. it was made of a yellowish, heavy sort of parchment, and had her name Lily Carolyn Marie Evens written on the front in emerald green ink, suddenly Lily clicked, "dad" she asked in confusion, "Why isn't there one for Petunia?" "Well it seems only you are a which, not both of you as I thought" "But how come you never told mum or me or petunia before?" Suddenly it looked to Lily as if her dear father had aged 20 years. "Well you see there are some wizards and witches that go bad, there was one and he led them all, some joined him on the dark of there own free will, but some , usually the most powerful ones, he had to put under a curse. the headmaster of Hogwarts, where you will soon be attending, has spies tracking what this evil man is doing, and his spies told him that they were planning on trying to get me on the dark side"  
  
Lily gasped, "Why you though daddy" "Well you see, ah hello Albus"Lily screamed, there was a head in the fire. "Lily this is Albus Dumbledore your new headmaster "Hello dear, attending Hogwarts this year are we" "Um yea" said lily- a little intimidated by the man "Anyway, I Know You wanted to wait to do the test, but if Lily is to attend Hogwarts we must determine if she is as powerful as we think." Steve Evans suddenly looked worried "but what of the side effects" "That is a chance we must take" "Well, if you must"  
  
"Ahem, don't I get a say in this" said Lily looking up from her letter "what is this test for anyway" "Oh no, please tell me you have explained it to her" finally lily lost patience "WOULD SOMENONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT I GOING ON" "Lily your father is the most powerful kind of wizard alive, he is a Monark, and we need to test to see if you are one too." "Umm ok I spose, what do I have to do." Dumbledore smiled warmly "Maybe I should come over" Lily gasped as the head was pulled out of the fire. "Dad, where did that old dude go" "Have you all forgotten about me" Lily turned, indeed she had forgotten about her mother. "I will not allow my daughter to become a freak, what about Pet, she doesn't need to be exposed to that, both of you, you freaks will get out of my house before I call the police." "calm down honey, there is nothing wrong with being." "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN GET OUT, NOW" "Come on lily, we can go to Hogwarts" Steve muttered a spell under his breath and 6 suitcases came down, followed by all of Lily's clothing, witch before lily's fascinated eyes folded themselves neatly and packed themselves into 3 of the suitcases, before the same happened with his clothes.  
  
"Mum please, I don't want to leave, I love you" "Get away from me, freak" Steve strode over and slapped his wife with all the strength he could muster. "Lily is your baby daughter and she is not a freak, she is gifted, we will leave but when we do you will not be allowed to talk to her, or have any contact with her AT ALL, Lily lets go to Hogwarts."  
  
POP "oh my, what seems to be the problem here?" Albus Dumbledore had just apperated into the hall. "Albus would we be allowed to lodge at Hogwarts until we find a more permanent residency" "Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary" "Oh yes it bloody well is necessary, I will not have freaks in my home, what about Pet."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT LILY SHES YOUR DAUGHTER TOO" "She is no daughter of mine" at this last statement, poor Lily ran out blinded by her tears and tore off down the road. Steve made to go after her but was stopped by Dumbledore, "let her go she needs space, we shall go to one of my homes, and you can live there, we can track her and pick her up later"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Lily ran and ran until she could run no more. She collapsed on a park bench, struggling not to break down and cry. She rocked back and forth going over what had happened in her mind. Is it true she wondered am I a witch. 'Hey' said a voice from beside her 'are you ok what's up' Lily jumped 'Who are you?' 'I'm James, James Potter, are you alright, why are you crying' 'It's a long story' 'Hey, I've got all night' 'Umm ok, well today I got a letter from my new school and my mum started saying my dad and I are freaks and she, she said we had to move out because she doesn't want my sister near us' at this point Lily gave a huge choking sob and collapsed into a flood of tears. 'Oh you poor thing is there anything I can do' 'Well I suppose I should try to cheer up and think about something else' 'Never fear my dear, James the clown to the rescue!!!' at this he swept Lily of her feet and carried her around the kiddie's park and back to their bench, the both of them laughing wildly the whole time 'So what's your name little lady' 'My name is Lily and I'm not little!' 'Lily who?' 'Lily Evans" "oh my gosh, are you Steve Evans kid' 'Uh yea, why, do you know him?' 'Umm, year he is only the most famous wizard alive today, oh man this is so great I never knew there were more of our kind around here, but then I wouldn't 'cause you dad's been in hiding for 15yrs.' 'In hiding- why?' At that instant there was a POP and Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of them and said 'Lily, dear I think its time to come to my place now' 'Oh ok then, cya James' 'Uh bye" said James, his mouth hanging open, apparently in awe that Lily was on speaking terms with the old man. Dumbledore slung one arm around Lily and dissaperated, taking Lily with him and leaving behind a very shell shocked James  
  
Ok guys there ya have it the 1st chappie of my 1st fic, please review and give me ideas  
  
hugs and kisses  
  
nicole 


	2. The House

Chapter 2- The House When the world had stopped spinning Lily realised she was standing in front of a huge house, "Welcome" said Dumbledore's voice in her ear "To one of my numerous holiday homes" "Where are we" Lily asked, trying not to throw up. "Fiji" Dumbledore replied smiling slightly "My god, hold on where are all the other people, I've been here before and it was packed" "Oh, well I've got my own island actually" A man came running out of the house "Lily, my baby-are you ok" "I'm fine Dad, sorry for running off like that" Lily and her father carried on talking all the way up to the house/mansion. "Can I go pick a room Daddy?" "Oh sweetie, I hope you don't mind but, this house is magical, your dream room is up on the 9th floor and it has everything you've always dreamed of in it." "Please tell me you not joking" when her father shook hi head Lily gave a shriek of delight and raced up stairs to find her room. "Oh my god, it's perfect" Lily murmured as she looked around. Her room had a 4poster dark midnight blue bed, a deep red carpet and a feature wall the same colour as the bed, not to mention a ensuite AND a closet big enough for 3. All it missing is a T.V, play station, computer and phone. Lily gasped as the moment she thought of the things they appeared. Suddenly a light flashed on a small black box that was hanging by the door and her fathers voice filled the room, "Lily darling, we do need to do the test we spoke of, would you be able to tear yourself away from your gorgeous room and join us in the lounge?" "Sure thing Dad, I'll be right down." 10 minutes later a very disgruntled looking Lily sped into the lounge, breathing heavily. I got lost, she said between breaths. Steve and Albus looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Sorry sweetie, here this might help you find your way around 'Plano'" and with a swish of his wand the table emitted an purple glow, and on is sat a single piece of parchment Steve picked it up, looked at it, nodded and handed it to Lily. Lily sat down on a squishy couch and looked at it; it looked to be a map of this house, there were 3 dots all in one room, Lily leaned closer, one was labelled Albus Dumbledore, one Steve Evans and the other Lily Evans "Oh wow thanks dad, hey can I do magic to" "Yes Lily that is why I sent you the letter" Dumbledore said with a wink, "but you can't until we get you a wand" Lily smiled and thought to herself 'hmm I wonder what would happen if I tried to levitate that table' The table didn't move, 'oh man hold on I Dream Of Jeanne blinked, nope, umm I no Ill click my fingers, maybe that will work, suddenly the table rose gently swaying slightly, Lily gasped and the table went crashing. "Lily did you mean to do that" Dumbledore said, suddenly sounding very grave, Lily nodded and hung her head, sure she had done something wrong, on the contrary Dumbledore beamed at her "Steve he said I do not feel there is a need to continue with the test, but I suppose we should make sure" Dumbledore whipped out his own wand and said "Mostrar Tu Mismo" Lily shuddered as the spell passed through her, before it shone emerald green and disappeared altogether. "Well am I a Mamut like daddy" she asked Dumbledore. "It appears so; we already know from your little table levitation that you are capable of wand less magic, just by clicking, but we must see if you can mind read, and tell if someone's lying" "Otay," Lily replied brightly "Alright dear, tell me if this statement is true, Voldenort is a dark wizard" Suddenly it was as if bells went off in Lily's head, "You're lying" "Correct, now imagine yourself inside my brain and try to find the correct name." Lily imagined herself crawling around inside his brain and found what she was searching for "his name is Voldemort" she cried happily. "Very good my dear, Steve this is amazing she has all of the ability's." "Can I go now daddy" "Sure sweetie, where will you be?" "I wanna go swim" "Sure, be back when you here the bell, it mean tea is ready" "Sure see ya" 'Hmm let's see, I wonda if I can transport my self to the beach' Lily thought she clicked her fingers and found herself not only on the beach but with her togs on and a surfboard next to her. The next week passed quickly, Lily got a killer tan and became a pro surfer, and read up all she could on Mamuts (until she knew every thing about them), and the rest of the wizarding world before one day her dad decided it was time to go to Diagon Alley. "Take some of this powder, throw it into the fire and step in shouting Diagon Alley as clear as you can, I'm sorry but I'm to busy to come with you at the moment, I'm sure you'll be find, if you get into any trouble just click your fingers and come home, here is the key to Gringots, fill up this money bag for yourself, and don't forget to buy yourself a prezzie" "Lily took the powder and followed her dad's advice. She came tumbling out and shakily stood up, shaking herself off, "lily is that you" Lily turned around and James was beside her, carrying numerous bags with Zonko's written on them. "Sup girl, where ya been, that's one hell of a tan you got since a week ago" "Oh, hi James, I've been in Fiji with my dad, this is a really strange place aye?" "Holy cow haven't you been here before, come on ill show ya round, have you got money?" "My dad said to go to Gringots first and get some money" "Sure come on lets go" Lily and James spent most of the day going round and getting there school gear, and other necessities before James dragged Lily off to look at brooms, inside the Quiddich Store James was practically drooling over the latest broom, a Nimbus 100, and Lily decided to but it for herself. Later that day they were eating ice-cream and Lily asked James to spend the last week before school in Fiji with her, as she had been getting rather lonely. They went back to James's place to get permission from his father, before they flooed back to Lily's new home (her father had bought it off Dumbledore). Ok all I figured this is as gooder place as any to stop- PLEASE read and review, its so nice for new writers to get encouragement Hugs and kisses Nicole 


	3. The Party

Chapter 3- The Train  
  
Lily watched as James came tumbling out of the fire place and brushed himself off. James looked around at the living room his jaw finishing near his knees as he took in the sights. "Holy cow Lils, you live here?" "Uhh, we just moved in a week ago, lets go introduce you to my dad" "Do you mean it, I can actually meat THE Steve Evans" Lily laughed at his astonished look "What did you expect, you stay at my place for a week and my father will just ignore ya, come on, DAD, DAD ARE YOU HERE" Lily shouted. "I'm in the study sweetie come on in" Lily grabbed James by the hand, and ran into her fathers study. "Dad, this is James, I was a bit lonely all by myself so I invited him to stay until we go to Hogwarts, I hope you don't mind" "Not a problem, hi James, I trust you have all of your school things with you" "Uhh, uhh, yeah, umm pleased to meet you" James said nervous at meeting someone so famous, Steve gave his daughter a knowing wink before smiling at James and telling him to go find himself a room. Lily and James raced upstairs and James chose a room, Lily got James to close his eyes before performing the same spell that her father had placed on her room to make it James's dream room. Lily put her hands over his eyes and leaded him in. "Open up" James opened his eyes and gave a great gasp, "How did you know this is like, my dream room" "Ohh just a wee simple spell, god, you really like Quiddich don't ya" James grinned sheepishly and nodded. Lily and James went down for a magnificent dinner, where James seemed to finally get over his abnormal fear of talking in front of her Dad. "lily darling, tomorrow is you party so can you make sure you have a suitable dress, the occasion is formal so it better be appropriate, you can go to Diagon Alley to purchase a new one, James, may I ask that you partner Lily" "Ohh daddy do I have to, you know I don't get along with my cousins" "Yes" said Steve firmly "it is tradition and we will not be breaking this tradition" "Fine" said Lily sulkily, with a huge scowl on her face. "Spoken like a true brat" James whispered playfully. Lily gave him a glare that could freeze and whispered back "Watch it or ill take the spell off your room" "You wouldn't" "Ohh yes I would so watch it buddy" "Ahem, I am here to you know" piped up Steve, "so James will you partner my gorgeous daughter" "I'd be glad to" Lily thought she saw something more that just friendship flicker behind his eyes, but soon pushed it to the back of her mind. Later that night as Lily lay in bed she started thinking of whether James was a good kisser, whether he had a six-pack ect before mentally stabbing herself and thinking ' I don't like James no way'  
  
MEANWHILE in James's room:  
  
James was lying in bed watching the numerous Quiddich players, and thinking (surprise, surprise) about Lily 'god she is hot' he thought to himself 'I woner if she's a good kisser- AHHH what am I thinking I don't like lily sure, she's hot & all but she's just a friend' The next day Lily and James flooed to Diagon Alley, where lily spent 4 long hours modelling different muggle dresses (only Lily and her father are magical). Lily enjoyed watching James's face drop as she showed James all the different outfits. They finally settled on a full-length emerald green dress (to compliment her eyes) that had cross stitched flowers with beautify green gems on the bodice, and a long gorgeous flowing emerald green skirt. When the got back to the Evans residence James surprised Lily by presenting her with emerald green earrings, shaped into lilies and a matching necklace. Lily got tears in her eyes and threw her arms around James and gave him a huge hug. "Ahem" came a voice from the door Lily spun around to see her father standing in the doorway, his eyes opened in shock, Lily realised what her father must think and raced up to him, hugged him and rushed to explain about James's present, for which Steve thanked James heartily, looking mildly amused. "Lily, sweetheart its now or never, go and get changed" "Can I choose never" Lily said while giving her father her best puppy-dog eyes "Go" Steve said firmly. So Lily plastered a scowl on her face and went upstairs to change "James, you better go to" "Sure, sir" "Just call me Steve" "Umm ok Steve" Glad of the excuse to leave the slightly intimidating man James ran upstairs and went to change. Chortling slightly Steve went back to his work.  
  
Ok that's it guys, sorry it coundn't be longer but I'm a really bad typer- thank god for the spell check!!!  
  
water-lily-113- thank you so much- your SO nice- if u have any ideas for further chapppies plz tell me  
  
EviEmmy1- thank you, your so kind 


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4- The Ball  
  
Later that night Steve came into look how Lily was doing and found her in her room, quietly crying "Lily baby, what on earth is wrong" Steve cried rushing over to comfort her. "Daddy, she said after a few minutes of weeping "why does mummy hate me, is it because I'm a witch, a freak" Steve held her at arms length "Lily, look at me" Lily held her head up and looked into her fathers stern eyes "you are not a freak, you are a beautiful young lady that has a very special gift do you understand me?" Lily nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"Good now do you know how to do the spell for make-up and hair" "But daddy, I don't need to know how, all I ever need to do is think about what I want done, click my fingers and its done, see watch I'll show you" Lily clicked her fingers and her hair magnificently twisted itself into a messy bun with a few ringlets hanging down around her face, another click and the make-up was done, the eye-shadow an emerald green, to match the dress, earrings, necklace and her eyes, her mascara done a deep black, all of her freckles had magically disappeared and there was just a wee touch of blush. Lily's father gasped, "Lily, how long have you known you can do spells without saying the incantation" "Umm ever since I levitated the table" said Lily wondering why it was so important to her dad.  
  
Lily's father jumped up and almost ran out before remembering his daughter "Lily, I knew you were powerful but this is amazing, I think you could be more powerful than me, with the correct training, I have to go and owl Dumbledore, but Lily, if you discover any more talents go straight to Dumbledore, okay" "Sure, cya, oh by the way when do you want me and James in the ballroom"  
  
"Oh I nearly forgot, umm, I'll send Minkles to come and get you for you grand entrance" (Minkles Lily's personal house-elf- just in case you were wondering- its also the name of a rabbit that lives near our bus-stop- don't ask- my sister named him when she was 3rd form- okay there's just a little background info, back to the story!!!!) "Ohh dad do I have to do the whole grand entrance thing" "Yes, don't fight me on this, its tradition, and Lily, I must warn you, you must turn up, the tradition holds a curse and if you break it you will be cursed, and James" "Damn" said Lily, who had been just thinking of ways she could bolt. "Language, young lady, now if you could excuse me I have to go owl Dumbledore, and you need to change" "Fine" said Lily grudgingly. Steve smiled as he left the room, thinking of how alike Lily and he were.  
  
Lily clicked her fingers and she had on the beautiful dress, another click and the gorgeous jewellery James had bought her was on, and as after- thought, another made sure her makeup and hair would stay exactly the way is was now for the whole night, she checked herself in the mirror one last time, then went to check on how James was going with his suit, and to warn him about her bitchy cousins.  
  
"James are you ok" Lily said softly "Lily thank god, how the hell does this thing go?" Lily opened the door and struggled to contain her laughter when she saw that he had somehow tied himself up in the suit, "Here" she said kindly and with one click of her fingers his suit was on perfectly. James straightened up and looked at Lily and as soon as he saw her, his mouth dropped open in surprise, "Lily you look gorgeous" "Well you don't look so bad yourself handsome" said lily blushing slightly. "Hold on a sec" Lily clicked her fingers and James hair was flat, "hmm, no, you suit it all over the place" "What the hell" James exclaimed, "how on earth did you do that, you didn't have a wand, and you didn't say a thing" "Yeah so what, I can do wand less magic" Then Lily realised what she had so stupidly forgotten to tell James "oh crap I forgot to tell you, I'm a Mamut like daddy, except with the right training I could be more powerful" "How the hell could you forget to tell me that, hold on, your not joking are you?" "No, I wouldn't joke about that, I'm serious" "Oh my god, this is so great, we can prank the Slytherins and they won't even know, oh I can't wait" "Umm, sirs and miss, Minkles has been told to takes you's down to the ball room" "Oh thanks, we will be right down, Minkles, are you ready to go down into the fire pit Jamie old boy" "Lets go my fair lady" James said as he took her arm and tried to lead her the opposite way to the ball room! "Uhh Jamie, I've got a feeling the ball rooms this way" "Oh ok then, and DON'T call me Jamie" "Ohh who's the touchy one then" Lily said as they neared the doors to the ball room. "Ready to face the inevitable" "Alrighty then, let's go"  
  
I'm gunna stop there, as always plz read/review; I need some idea for good pranks 4 malfoy/snape(evil grin).  
  
Cya  
  
Hugs n kisses  
  
Nicole 


	5. The Ball Continued

Chapter Five- The Ball- Continued  
  
As James and Lily entered the ballroom a collective gasp went around the room and her cousins could be heard saying "How on earth could Lily got a hunk like that- she's so ugly" However, Lily and James were blissfully unaware of the comments as the shared a first dance that would be remembered for years.  
  
When the waltz was over they danced for another couple of hours, just gazing into each others eyes, "Do you think they are made for each other, Steve" Minerva Migonigal (sp!!!) whispered quietly "I hope not" Steve replied "Lily's far to young for that kind of shenanigans" "It could be though" "Maybe, I just hope Lily finds more happiness that I did with my wife" "Lily will, it wasn't you fault she died to soon and you had to marry that muggle" "I no, I just worry" "Well don't"  
  
Lily and James headed over to refreshment table, where to Lily's delight (can ya pick up on the sarcasm) they were met by five or six of Lily's oh so favourite cousins. "Geez Lily, how much did ya have to pay to get him to go with you, wazzup spunk, wanna dance, I'm Claudia" "Uhh no not really, and for your information she didn't have to pay me anything, were going out" said James.  
  
Lily was shocked, since when was James her boy-friend, then she caught on, James was just trying to shut her cousins up. She flashed James a Dazzling smile and said "yeah, so if you don't mind, were going to go make out in my room now, cya" At Lily's words the jaws of her cousins fell open and she grabbed James's hand and pulled him to her room.  
  
When they got there Lily collapsed on her bed and thanked James profusely for getting her out of the 'lions den' as they had nick named it, a couple of minutes after they had reached the room they were given an bit of a surprise.  
  
Lily's dad stormed into the room and demanded to know what was going on. "relax sir" James said nervously, "Lily's cousins were giving her a hard time saying that she had to have paid me to go with her so I told them we were going out to shut them up." "Oh, well if that's the case." "You know it is Daddy 'because we can tell if each others lying remember" "Oh, well yes I suppose we can, James, Lily its time for the final dance before dinner" "Ok, be right down"  
  
As Lily and James completed the final step of the final dance, James's stomach gave a great rumble and the whole room laughed- minus Lily's cousins who were still sulking. Lily flashed them a smug grin and walked to the end of the table where she sat next to James (on her left) and her father (on her right).  
  
Fortunately her cousins were seated down the other end of the table so she didn't have to listen to their snide comments about her all though dinner. "Lily nearly passed out when she saw how much food was on James's plate 'how can James eat that much' she thought 'id be sick' James looked at her with an incredulous, and somewhat fearful look in his eyes "what" Lily asked, generally concerned.  
  
"You just, I dunno how to explain it, you kind of put you thoughts in my head, it's like we were talking but their was no sound, try and do it again" "Umm ok" 'James, are you their' 'Oh my god I can hear you- hold on can you hear me' came the exited reply 'I can hear you'  
  
"Dad" Lily said, can I talk to you in private" "Sure sweetie, come to my office" "Oh, James needs to come as well" "That's fine, let's go"  
  
Lily grabbed James by the arm 'what's going on Lils' 'I think I've just discovered a new talent, talking through the mind' 'lucky cow, hold on I can too' at this Lily had to laugh 'hmm, I don't think so, I'm gunna try to stop you talking to me k' 'k' Lily imagined a sort of barrier between herself and James 'hi Lils' 'hey cool, this way we can plot against the Slytherins and the wont know YIPEE' 'not so loud Jamie' 'don't call me Jamie' 'sorry.Jamie' 'grrr'  
  
At this point they realised they had reached the office. Lily knocked, "come in sweetie" "Daddy, I've discovered a new talent" "WHAT sorry, another one, well come on don't keep me in suspense, what is it" "I can talk to James without actually speaking" "Oh my god, Lily that is the strongest power that has ever been discovered; hold on, only to James" "I haven't tried anyone else yet" "Try and talk to me" "Ok" 'dad, can you hear me' She noticed his amazed look and knew he could before he answered 'yes I can, this is great, or maybe not' 'why not' 'some bad men could try to take you over with this' 'how' once they get inside you brain it would be easy' Lily shivered at the thought 'I'm going to cast a spell on you that will last forever and block any evil people from getting inside your brain' 'ok' Steve raised his wand "proteger desde malvado" A bright light emitted from the end of his wand and shone around Lily before seemingly fading into her skin. Lily swayed before she fainted; she had nearly hit the floor before James caught her "James, take Lily up to her room" "Yes sir" "And I've told you already, don't call me sir" James carefully carried Lily up to her room and layed her on the bed, Steve joined them a few seconds later. James jumped up and hurriedly asked "is she going to be ok, when will she wake" "She will be fine, I could wake her up at any time but I'm going to let her sleep for a while" "Will she still be able to go to school tomorrow?" "Yes, Lily being the organiser she is has set out the clothing for tomorrow and packed her trunk" "What about the ball" "I've sent them all home" "Ohh, good, ohh no school, please tell me Lily's cousins don't go to Hogwarts" "No, they go to Durmstrang" Steve laughed at James's look of relief. "Whew" James said "uhh, sir." "My name is Steve" "Ohh, sorry, Steve, would you mind if I stayed the in here" "Sure, I don't mind at all" Steve whipped out his wand and said "cama" and transfigured a pen into a stretcher. "Thanks si uhh Steve" "Not a problem"  
  
this seemed like a good place to stop, REVIEW plz, I still need ideas of pranks 4 the Slytherins LOL  
  
cya  
  
hugz n kisses  
  
nicole 


	6. The Train

Chapter Six- The Train  
  
Lily woke of her own accord the next morning and looked over to see James sleeping on a stretcher beside her. An evil grin spread across Lily's sleepy face, she clicked her fingers and turned James's scruffy brown hair all the colours of the rainbow, and plastered it to his scalp. She clicked again and his face was covered in felt tip pens!!!  
  
Lily then turned over and went back to sleep, when she next woke, it was to James's screaming, "What's wrong Jamie?" She said innocently. "We have to be at Kings Cross in 20 minutes" "Oh, don't you think you better get ready then" "The Ministry of magic cant tell if I use magic because I don't need a wand, dumbass"  
  
"True, hey do you think you could get..." at this point he caught himself in the mirror "Lily, what the hell did you do"  
  
"I drew on you face and changed your hair colour" said Lily sweetly "And why did you do that" James said standing over her and trying to look intimidating, but of course with felts all over his face and his hair in rainbow colours, you can imagine Lily's reaction, she started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
James started tickling her until she clicked her fingers and returned everything to normal.  
  
"Lily" James asked, "Where's your dad" "Oh, he's gone to the Ministry" "Lily, we have to be at Kings Cross in5 minutes, how are we going to get there in time" said James slightly panicky.  
  
"Easy" Lily said, on click and all her makeup was done, one more and she and James were dressed another shrunk their trunks, they picked up their trunks and put them in their pockets, another and they were standing in front of platforms 9 and 10, with 3 minutes to spare.  
  
"Come on Lils we gotta get on the train, oh I hope Remus and Sirius saved us a compartment" James said as he pulled her through the wall.  
  
"Who are they" Lily asked "My best mates now come on" James dragged her through the train until a greasy haired boy blocked their way. (Guess who) "Get out of our way, snivvelous" (sp) James said with distaste "I just wanted to meet this gorgeous young lady"  
  
"Well, this gorgeous young lady doesn't want to meet you so get out of our way" Lily, who'd heard all about the Snape's from her father, said as she walked past him, dragging a bemused James behind her.  
  
"James, James, over here, were in here" "Remus, Sirius, how the hell are you guys" "Whoa James, who's the girl" Sirius said, looking at Lily.  
  
"I'm Lily" "I'm Sirius, James's mate" "I no, he said, so you must be Remus" "The one and only" Remus said bowing. The four of them went into the carriage and spent most of the trip plotting how to get back at Snape for hitting on Lily.  
  
"That wont work" Remus objected "If we body bind him he'll know who did it" Lily looked at James and smiled "Not if Lily does it he wont, show them what I mean Lils" James bragged. Lily clicked her fingers and a whole lot of sweets and candy (magical if course) appeared.  
  
"Holy cow, how did you do that?" Sirius asked, already stuffing his trap with the sweets. "I clicked my fingers" "James explain please" "Can I tell them Lils?" "Sure, dad didn't tell us to keep it a secret, but I don't want everyone at Hogwarts knowing, so you gotta promise not to tell"  
  
"We won't" Remus and Sirius chanted. "James, since your so bursting to tell them go ahead, and then well go prank the Slytherins" "She's Lily Evans" "As in Steve Evans daughter?" at this Lily had to laugh, that was exactly what James had said "Yes, I am his daughter, and I am also the next Mamut" "HOLY SHIT" Sirius and Remus exclaimed. "Lets go" Lily said, with an evil grin. They all stole down the corridor and paused just outside Snape's compartment, Lily clicked her fingers and everyone inside froze, one more and Snape was covered in pimples, another and his hair changed to blonde and stood on end, another and he was in a bright pink tutu, and another ensured that his friends (or Snape himself) couldn't see anything wrong, and yet another made it so Snape couldn't take off/change anything back for 2 days, before a final click made sure they had no recollection of the incident at all.  
  
The four of them raced back to their compartment, struggling to control their laughter. The rest of the trip didn't consist of much except of the pigging out on lollies, well except for Snape coming into their compartment in his bright pink tutu. "Lily" he said, ignoring the fact that the other three had jumped up, ready for a fight. "What do you want Snape" Lily asked, not ready to put up with him hitting on her again. "I, I just wanted to ask you, well you see, umm I lost my phone number, can I have yours instead?" "WHAT?" Lily asked completely in shock, "Umm right, can you leave Snape, sorry but, uhh I'm not interested" she said, not sure if he was joking or not. "Ohh, but Lily, I love you, you are the one.' "She said leave, Snivvelous, so GO" James said "What's it to you, Potter, you her boyfriend or something" "Just get out" said James, his voice dripping with venom. "I don't want to" Snape replied. Lily clicked her fingers and he was blown backwards and out of the compartment. The train lurched to a stop, they had arrived for their first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ok, I NEED REVIEWS, I don't know what else to prank the Slytherins with and I need some ideas- I have terrible writers block, plz review.  
  
Thx to all those who have review so far YOU RULE- I was going to say thx to you all personally but I lost the list of your names. SRY  
  
Hugs n kisses to all my lovely reviewers and if you have any prank ideas PLZ tell me  
  
Love Nicole :~) 


	7. Secret's Came Out

I got 8 reviews YAY  
  
THX SO MUCH- ALL OF U  
  
HEFELUMP- HELL YES I like it, ill do it nxt chappie- & more  
  
Jade eyes1- you go gal- ill do it  
  
Cob1- SHOT u gave me an idea- how bout she gets a mysterious illness  
  
Chapter 7- The Feast  
  
As the train lurched to a stop, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius climbed off and followed the voice that was shouting. "Fir's years fir's years, this way please" As they got closer they saw most of the school standing in a circle, "I bet its Snape's tutu" Lily whispered evilly.  
  
As they neared, the group saw that Lily's assumption was correct. Most of the group was doubled over laughing and a few were even rolling around on the ground.  
  
Snape- of course was completely oblivious to the reason for the laughter and so were his mates.  
  
All of the first years got into little canoes, Lily on James's knee as it was only 3 to a boat. A collective gasp issues from all the mouths of the first years, the castle was HUGE.  
  
As they entered the double doors, they were greeted by a stern looking witch, whom Lily recognised as Minerva Migonigal (sp). As soon as Migonigal (sp!!!) saw Snape she rounded on him and began shouting.  
  
"But miss, I didn't do anything" "Don't you lie to me young man, do you think wearing a pink tutu is funny, do you?" "I'm wearing a pink tutu" Snape said, his face filling with horror.  
  
Migonigal then rounded on the rest of the first years, her nostrils flaming, "I demand to know who did this, If no one owns up then I will be forced to put the lot of you in detention for a month"  
  
"That's a bit harsh, Lily you better change him back, I don't want to be in detention for a month" James whispered  
  
"Oh fine" Lily said, and with her fingers still in her pocket, she clicked, and Snape was returned to his normal, greasy haired self.  
  
"That's better" said Migonigal "Follow me please"  
  
They followed her into the great hall where they were stared at by the older students, sung to by a hat, and sorted into houses.  
  
Lily sat between James and another first year, who introduced herself as Serenity Jacobs and the girls (Lily, and Serenity) totally hit it off. Lily was glad not to be the only girl in the group.  
  
After the feast, Lily and Serenity went up to the dorms. "Whoa, Serenity, uh the dorms are this way" Lily said grabbing her arm and steering her the right way. Serenity looked completely uncomfortable. "Oh, I sleep alone, over here" Serenity said, going to her room. Lily followed.  
  
"Lucky, I have to sleep in a dorm, how come you get your own room" "Oh, I don't want to say" "Please" Lily whined, "whatever it is I promise not to flip out"  
  
"Doubt it" Serenity said, under her breath "Why, I PROMISE" "Fine, but if you flip out I'm memory charming you" "That's ok" "Umm, well the thing is, I'm kind of a werewolf." 


	8. Whats Wrong With Lily

Serenity looked down at the floor then back at Lily with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Cool, so do you get to like, change into a werewolf once a month" "Uh, yea, that's it, I'll understand if you don't want to be friends"  
  
"God, you are so insecure, don't you get it, I don't care, and I think it's cool"  
  
"Really" Serenity said, not wanting to believe it in case it was a cruel joke.  
  
"Really" Lily said firmly, "hey do you think Dumbledore would let me stay in here with you?"  
  
"I think he would agree" said a voice from behind; they twirled around to see Dumbledore behind them.  
  
"Do you mean it sir" Serenity said  
  
"Yes I do, now I just need to talk to Lily for a moment"  
  
"Oh sure, I'll go check out my room" Serenity (with a huge smile on her face) ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Lily and said, "You may not realise this Lily, but what you have just done for that girl is something no-one has ever done for her before, Serenity was given away by her parents when she was bitten and has been shunted from foster home to foster home by her parents"  
  
"That's awful" Lily gasped, "Who could do that, she is so nice"  
  
"there are a lot of people in this world, magical and muggle, that have been corrupted by prejudice, you are the first person that has not had to have been memory charmed to stop them telling every one her secret, I must ask of you Lily, what was your reaction when she told you her secret?"  
  
"It wasn't what I had expected to hear, but I love the idea of being able to change into an animal, it sounds like fun"  
  
"It isn't fun for Serenity, the transformations are hard, and painful, I must leave now, if there is any thing you want to tell me, or your father, come to my office and ill always be their to listen, and if you need your father we can contact him from there"  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm sure that won't be necessary though"  
  
"That's not a problem dear, goodbye"  
  
Lily raced up the stairs when Dumbledore had left; she found her room, decorated with Griffindor colours, dumped her stuff, and went to find Serenity.  
  
"oy" came a shout from downstairs, "Lily, are you in here, the plaque on the door has your name on it too, HELLO"  
  
"I'm here, I'm here" Lily raced downstairs where she found the boys talking to Serenity.  
  
"Hey guys, what do you want?"  
  
"We decided to prank Malfoy and Snape at breakfast tomorrow, we need some ideas, and you seem to be full of them today, what with Snape's tutu and all" Lily blushed and smiled slightly.  
  
"That was you" Serenity gasped,  
  
"Yep, I had to get even and that was the only way I could think of to do it"  
  
"Didn't you get in trouble" Serenity asked, her eyes wide  
  
"Didn't you hear, she's too brilliant, they couldn't catch her" James said, trying to impress Lily  
  
"So what did you guys have in mind?" Lily asked, her eyes shining"  
  
"That's why were here, were out of ideas"  
  
"Hum, how about we make them, jump on top of the table, strip dance to their underwear, and make Snape propose to Malfoy, and Malfoy accept" Serenity said, surprising even herself.  
  
"Shot girl, you rock, Lily, do it" James said, slightly depressed that he hadn't thought of it. (3 cheers 4 hefelump, who thought of the prank- you go gal)  
  
Lily clicked her fingers and the deed was done, "Now, I'm going to go to bed, I always get tired on trains"  
  
"Night Lils" James said out loud, and in his head he said 'Sweet dreams' 'Thanks, you too' Lily replied, before going off to bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Lily, Lily, wake up its time for breakfast, LILY hurry up" Now Serenity was getting worried, no matter what she did Lily wouldn't wake, Serenity poured water on her, screamed at her and shook her.  
  
The guys came racing in.  
  
"What's wrong, you were screaming like a banshee" Remus asked  
  
"It's Lily" Serenity sobbed, "she won't wake up"  
  
"WHAT" James shouted, "Sirius, go tell Dumbledore to go to the hospital wing" with that James picked up Lily as if she were as light as a doll and carried her downstairs.  
  
Ohh, what's wrong with James's poor Lily, can she be saved- you won't know if you don't REVIEW I need to be in double digits or no more chappies, SO REVIEW  
  
Hugs n kisses to all that review  
  
Nicole 


	9. Naughty Lily

Dumbledore raced to the hospital wing to find Madame Pomphery laying Lily on a bed, "What's wrong with her Poppy?" Dumbledore said, frowning slightly  
  
"I'm not sure professor, all her stats are normal, the only problem is she's just in a coma"  
  
"Remus, go get Madame Portent, Sirius, go and find Mrs Greenhaven"  
  
"Who are they" Remus and Sirius asked  
  
"The potions teacher and the herboligy teacher, now hurry" They raced out of the rooms to find the teachers as Dumbledore leaned over Lily.  
  
"What's wrong with her sir" Serenity asked, concerned for her friend.  
  
Dumbledore fixed Serenity with one of his piercing eyes, and sensing her concern was genuine answered  
  
"She is suffering from over use" he said and upon seeing Serenity's confusion, explained  
  
"That means she has used her powers too much, with her being a Mamut and having the wand less magic, she can only use it so much before it runs out and the rest of her body shuts down to gather her strength, uhh Madame Portent, I need a revival potion made fresh, old will not work, Mrs Greenhaven is on her way, you can get the necessary shrubs from her"  
  
"Yes sir" The two teachers said, and quickly departed  
  
"Is she going to be ok" James asked  
  
"She'll be fine, we need the revival potion ready just in case she takes too long too wake up and she recuperates to many powers for her too hold" Dumbledore explained.  
  
Just then Lily stirred, James took hold of her hand when she asked 'James, are you here' 'I'm here' he thought back to her, taking her delicate hand in his 'What happened' she asked and he could here her confusion inside his brain  
  
'You over used your wand less magic powers' 'Ohh, I forgot about that' 'Well don't do it again' 'I'm going to try and open my eyes now' 'You do that' Lily's eyelids fluttered open and she looked at all of the concerned faces around her.  
  
"Hi guys" she said with a weak smile "Hey Lily, are you ok" Serenity asked "I'm fine" "Oh man" James groaned "we missed breakfast" Lily clicked her fingers twice and the memory's of all the people who had witnesses (or preformed) the prank was erased and Malfoy and Snape would re-do the prank the next morning.  
  
"Lily" all of her friends groaned in unison. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, couldn't resist, can I go now?" She asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As long as you promise to use your wand for as much as you can and only use your fingers unless it is totally necessary"  
  
"Yes sir, I promise"  
  
"Good, then you may go"  
  
Lily jumped up and shut the curtains around herself as she was getting dressed. Before running to her room with Serenity and grabbing her books before racing with Serenity, James, Remus and Sirius to their first class of the year.  
  
I no this was a VERY short chappie but I have a serious case of writers block and I don't know how to start the next chappie or anything, PLEASE HELP or there will be no more cause I'm not certain not to write, please give a poor gal some ideas.  
  
me!: thz so much, ur r so kind  
  
Lola: THX I feel so luved  
  
girlwholived: Thx- heres ur chappie- I dedicate it 2 u LOL  
  
hefelump: I'm so doin it nxt chappie or the 1 afta  
  
Nicole: hey, that's my name 2 LOL the nxt chappie iz HERE LOL  
  
Steph The Ref: thank u, u r 2 kind LOL  
  
Lady Ruth: thank u, I'm trying to rite as often as poss  
  
Hugs n kisses  
  
Nicole 


	10. The Letter

Chapter 10- The Letter  
  
The next day flew by; they all had the same classes where Lily was already teachers pet in charms, James excelled in DADA and Remus & Serenity in care of magical creatures.  
Later that night 'Lily, honey can you here me'  
  
'Daddy, is that you?'  
  
'It's me' came the reply in Lily's head  
  
'Oh my god, I forgot I could talk to anyone, I've just been talking to James'  
  
'Good, I think its best if only you, me, James and Dumbledore know'  
  
'Why'  
  
'Someone could use it against you'  
  
'Like who'  
  
'Evil wizards, so anyway, do you like Hogwarts'  
  
'I love it, oh now that I'm speaking to you, I've made a new friend Serenity, and she lives in an orphanage, so I was wondering.'  
  
'What dear'  
  
'Can she live with us in the holidays?'  
  
'Sure I don't see why not'  
  
'Well, there is one think, now dad, don't flip out, but she's actually a werewolf'  
  
'Oh, maybe that's not such a good idea then'  
  
'Dad, her parents gave her up when she was bitten and she's been shunted from foster home to foster home for all her life, before me, no one would be her friend, please dad'  
  
'Alright, I'll set-up one of the dungeon rooms for her to use on a full- moon'  
  
'Oh My God, thank you SO much, you have no idea how much how much this means to me, and how much this will mean to Serenity, I'm gunna go tell her, see ya, love you'  
  
'Bye' and then her father was gone, Lily smiled at herself and went up to her room, there was time to tell Serenity later, it was her b-day in a month and she wanted to surprise her. Lily looked at the piece of paper in front of her and after many tears and screwed up paper this was the final letter:  
  
My Dear Mother  
  
Please don't get upset when you get this letter, the owl won't hurt you, when you have finished your reply tie it to his leg and tell him to take it to me.  
  
I've written this letter to make peace; I miss you and Petunia dearly and I'm sure you didn't mean it when you called me a freak, school is wonderful and I've made plenty of new friends and am the top in the class in charms.  
  
I would really love it if we could have a normal mother/daughter relationship, or at least be on speaking terms.  
  
Please never forget that I love you.  
  
You're Baby Daughter  
  
Lily Caroline Marie Evans  
  
Still crying Lily attached the letter to her pitch black owl Archimedes, and sent it on its way.  
  
"Lily, are you in here" it was Serenity; Lily wiped away her tears and went to see what she wanted.  
  
"What's up girl?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you"  
  
"Wonder why" Lily asked "I haven't done anything wrong have I"  
  
"Not that I know of, you had better hurry"  
  
"Ok, thanks, see ya"  
  
Lily ran up to Dumbledore's office and whispered the password and raced inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry guys, I just cant seem to make my chappies longer n e more, I wrote that chappie on inspiration & I'm not sure what her ma should say, another words, please review with what her reaction should be.  
  
The chappies won't be very long for a while yet because I've dislocated my thumb & am typing one-handed.  
  
thx 2 Carmel March, Harriet &cob1  
  
reila- will do, don't worry I can b tactless 2 sometimes Hugs n kisses  
  
Nicole 


	11. Poor Amy

Chapter 11- Amy  
  
Lily ran into Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore talking to and old man, when she entered they both looked up at her and Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Ahhh, Lily, please, sit down" he said, and Lily noticed that the usual twinkle in his eyes had gone out.  
  
"What's wrong sir" Lily asked, sitting in a squishy purple armchair  
  
"There has been an attack, on a muggle family"  
  
"That's awful, but I'm afraid I don't understand, why am I here?"  
  
"I was coming to that, you see, they had a daughter who was a muggle born witch who survived the attack, I was wondering, I know that you are a very caring student, would you be able to look after this girl, until she is old enough to attend Hogwarts permanently"  
  
"Are you serious professor?"  
  
"Deadly, she is six years of age and waiting in the kitchen"  
  
"Oh, shall I go find her then"  
  
"That would be wonderful, be warned, she was very upset when I left her"  
  
Lily bade goodbye to Dumbledore and his companion and ran off to the kitchens.  
  
As she entered she immediately saw a young girl sitting at one of the tables with her head in her arms, crying.  
  
"Are you ok" Lily asked quietly. The little girl jumped and looked at Lily.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered.  
  
"Are you Lily" Lily smiled at the girl,  
  
"I am what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Amy"  
  
Lily smiled again and sat down  
  
"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Amy asked  
  
"Yep, you are going to stay in my dorm until you are ten, then you can attend Hogwarts permanently"  
  
"You mean I can do magic like that old fella did"  
  
"If you learn how"  
  
"Cool" Amy smiled, then burst back into tears  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's wrong" Lily said, rushing over to Amy and giving her a cuddle. "I shouldn't be happy" Amy sobbed  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My whole family died because of me"  
  
"NO" said Lily firmly, "if Voldemort was after them then he would have done this no matter what"  
  
"But that man said it was my fault"  
  
"Who"  
  
"The man who killed them"  
  
"Hey look at me" Amy raised her tearstained face to look at Lily  
  
"That man is evil, he just wanted to make you feel bad, take my word for it, and you are not to blame"  
  
"Promise" Amy said, a hopeful look in her eyes  
  
"I promise" Lily said firmly.  
  
Amy smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back before leading Amy up to show Amy her room.  
  
As they were waling up some stairs, hand in hand Lily herd a voice in her head.  
  
'Lils, Lily where the heck are you'  
  
'I'm going up to my room now, why'  
  
'We have been searching for you every where, where were you'  
  
'I had to go see Dumbledore, listen I've got a six year old girl with me whose whole family was killed by Voldemort, she is gunna be staying with us until she is old enough to attend Hogwarts permanently, so BE NICE'  
  
'Whoa, the poor thing, bring her up to the your room and we will meet you there'  
  
'Sweet, thanks, oh, can you tall Serenity to meet me there'  
  
'Sure, cya'  
  
"Lily, where are we going" Amy asked  
  
"To my room, where you can meet some of my friends"  
  
Amy stopped, "What if they don't like me"  
  
"Who couldn't like you" Lily smiled.  
  
And together hand in hand, they entered the common room and a new chapter of their lives.  
  
Isn't that a soppy ending LOL!!!  
  
OK to my reviewers- Carmel March- THX- will do l8er  
  
James-padfoot- yeah, but I said her dad was in hiding for her life so it does make sense  
  
EledgyStar- THX THX THX 


	12. The Prank Finally

Chapter 12- The Prank (finally)  
  
As they entered the common room they noticed that James had managed to clear nearly everyone out, so they made it to Lily's dorm with only minimal staring.  
  
Lily showed Amy up to her room, before adding an extension to it to make a separate room for Amy (who was delighted).  
  
"Lily, are you here yet" Serenity shouted up the stairs  
  
"yeah, come on up" She yelled back, Lily noticed Amy looked a bit green so she gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at her.  
  
Serenity came up and was extremely understanding, having gone through similar experiences with her family.  
  
All was going great until the boys came up, as soon as James walked in Lily's heart gave a little flutter.  
  
Lily's thoughts:  
  
What the hell, I don't like James  
Yes you do  
OK well maybe just a bit, hold on what am I saying  
Told ya  
Oh shut up  
  
End Lily's thoughts  
  
"Earth to Lily, anyone home" James asked  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm here" She replied, her heart giving another little flutter  
  
"So who the midget" He asked.  
  
Amy stood up indigently  
  
"I am not a midget"  
  
"James, apologise" Lily said, giving him a fake glare  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's ok" Amy replied  
  
They all got to know each other a little better until Amy fell asleep in Lily's arms (an/ how cute LOL) and Lily decided it was time for bed.  
  
"Just remember" she whispered as she tucked Amy in.  
  
"Tomorrow is the prank on Malfoy and Snape" Lily said with an evil grin.  
  
"About time" James said  
  
They all laughed and went to bed.  
  
The next day Lily woke Amy up and shrunk some robes for her to wear, and they met up with James, Sirius, Remus & Serenity and went down to breakfast, eagerly awaiting their little trick.  
  
As soon as they got to the great hall James piled all the food he could on his plate and began wolfing it down. Lily was shocked, as was Amy and Serenity.  
  
They were all distracted however, when Malfoy suddenly leapt up and started dancing up and down the aisle, pulling Snape up along with him; they started peeling off layers until they were in their boxers, and Snape knelt down, and said to Malfoy  
  
"My love for you is undying, please marry me"  
  
By this time the group all had stomachaches from laughing so hard, so Lily took pity on the poor boys and removed the charms, only to be told off for doing so by the boys.  
  
The rest of the term passed rather too quickly for the group, Lily's mother still had not replied and Archimedes returned empty handed, and soon it was time for Lily to return to her father, accompanied by Serenity and Amy, of course.  
  
As Lily was packing her trunk, Amy came shuffling in, crying, she came up and gave Lily a hug.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lily said pulling her onto her knee and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Are you leaving for the holidays too?" Amy asked, trying to stop crying. Suddenly Lily realised what was upsetting the girl.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Amy I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, dad said for you to come with me this holidays"  
  
"Do you mean it?" Amy's eyes filled with hope  
  
"Of course"  
  
"YAY, I don't have to go back to that awful orphanage"  
  
"Nope, now come on I'll help you pack your trunk"  
  
Half an hour later, they left Hogwarts, and boarded the train.  
  
About halfway through the trip their carriage was invaded by a very unwelcome visitor. (Guess whom! LOL) Snape was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want now" asked Lily, sick of his many pick-up lines, who had grabbed the back of the boy's clocks to stop them, attacking.  
  
"I just wanted to say, is you dad a criminal"  
  
"Uhh, no, why" Lily asked, this was a new one  
  
"Because he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes"  
  
Lily let go of the boys in surprise.  
  
Suddenly James got an idea.  
  
"Excuse me Snivvelous, would you mind leaving MY girlfriend alone," James said, coming up and putting his arm around Lily's waist.  
  
Snape's mouth dropped open.  
  
"By by" Lily said sweetly, and hit him with a curse that sent his careening down the corridor.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
"Uhh Lily, can I talk to you in private" James asked, slightly green  
  
"Sure" said Lily, her heart thumping.  
  
She followed him outside and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Uhh, Lilywillyougooutwithmeforreal"  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open and her heart started thumping really hard"  
  
"Yes, of course I will"  
  
They smiled and hugged, before going back into the compartment.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful, and they all said their goodbyes at platform 9 and ¾, all promised to owl, and went their separate ways.  
  
That is all for now folks, isn't Amy gorgeous, Ok, to all my lovely reviewers: 


	13. surfin in da usa

A/N: This chappie iz dedicated to Carmel March, who iz by far my most loyal reviewer- THX girl- u ROCK  
  
Chapter 13- Surfing in the USA  
  
After Serenity and Amy got over the initial shock of seeing how big Lily's house was. Lily showed them where the rooms her dad had promised to set up for them were.  
  
Serenity's room was a very bright green with black curtains to tone it down, her bed was a king four-poster, black posts and a yellow and green duvet, her desk was black, as were her drawers.  
  
Amy's room was pale pink, with a baby blue four-poster; she had a window facing the sea, and white desk/drawers.  
  
After Lily had introduced them to her father, she asked Minkles (A/N: remember Lily's house elf) to go to the broom closet and bring her, her nimbus 100, and two other brooms for the girls.  
  
They spent most of the next week either flying or surfing, Lily got her tan back and Serenity and Amy got tans too.  
  
'Lils are you there'  
  
'Course, what's up Jamie?'  
  
(This wasn't the first telepathic conversation they had had)  
  
'Have you gone to Diagon Alley yet?'  
  
'Nah, hey maybe we could meet up there, and you and the guys could stay here for the rest of the break, what do ya say'  
  
'I was thinking you and the girls could come to mine, I've seen your house but you and the girl's haven't seen mine'  
  
'Sure, I don't mind, I'll go ask Dad'  
  
Lily ended their telepathic conversation, asked the girl's if that's ok, and started up another conversation with her dad.  
  
'Dad, where are you'  
  
'Oh hi sweetie, I'm at the ministry'  
  
'Isn't this a good time'  
  
'No its fine, I'm in between meetings right now'  
  
'James has invited me and the girls to go to his place for the rest of the holidays, can we go'  
  
'I don't see why not, take some money out of your Gringots vault and don't forget to stock up on any school supplies that you need, and get yourself something too'  
  
'I will, thank you dad'  
  
Lily ended that conversation and started another up with James.  
  
'Jamie- HE SAID YES'  
  
'Not so loud Lils, you'll blow my eardrums'  
  
'Sorry' Lily wisped to him sheepishly.  
  
'I thought it might be easier if we meet up at Diagon Alley, and go from there'  
  
'Sure, see you in, what ½ an hour'  
  
'How about 5 minutes'  
  
'What, ya miss me do you'  
  
'Of course, it's hard for a guy to go, what, a whole week with out his fair maiden'  
  
'Are you ridiculing me?'  
  
'Never, see you in 5 minutes'  
  
'Ten' Lily said, and broke off the conversation.  
  
The girls spent the next few minutes hurriedly re-packing their trunks, before scooting downstairs to the fireplace.  
  
They all grabbed a handful of floo powder, Serenity going first with the two trunks (Amy's few belongings was packed into Lily's trunk), before Lily stepped in holding Amy's hand and shouted Diagon Alley.  
  
They tumbled out and Lily was stopped falling by (A/N: guess who) James.  
  
"You are" he said smiling down at her "exactly 12 seconds late"  
  
"Oh get over it" Lily replied, and surprising herself and James, gave him a quick kiss.  
  
JAMES'S P.O.V:  
  
Just after I stopped her falling, she kissed me, it was just a quick one, but it was our first.  
  
Almost without thinking about it, I leaned down to show her what a real kiss was, we kissed for about 30 seconds before my so called mate Sirius, decided to wolf whistle.  
  
We broke apart and glared at him before I gave her one last quick peck, before we set off down the road.  
  
LILY'S P.O.V:  
  
We broke apart and I glared at Sirius, and if looks could kill, he would be six, no twelve feet under.  
  
James lent down and kissed me again before we started on our way (but not before I'd cursed Sirius so that if any girl came up to him, he would say he was homosexual, until I took it off, I also placed another charm, so that more girls that usual would be interested in him)  
  
After we had bought and paid for all of the necessities, we went into the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.  
  
"Hey handsome" A random girl none of us had ever seen before said, as she sat on Sirius's lap.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not interested, I'm homosexual"  
  
The girl slapped him and walked off.  
  
The guys, Serenity and Amy all looked at Sirius, I barely managing to control my laughter.  
  
"Geez man, sorry, I didn't know" James said  
  
"It's not true, Remus, did you make me do that" Sirius blazed.  
  
"Hell no mate"  
  
"James"  
  
"Not me"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"Lily" Sirius growled  
  
"That's payback for breaking me and James up earlier" I said sweetly.  
  
Sirius refused to speak to me for the rest of the day.  
  
Later that night James came into my room and said  
  
"Hey Lily, I kind of found this song that I reckon kind of describes how I feel about you, some of it fits but some doesn't" James babbled  
  
"Can I put it on?" He asked, once he had calmed down  
  
"Sure" I said and we settled down to listen to the music.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I've become so num, without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run, before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
I was crying now  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
James was hugging me  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run, before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me too life  
  
(Bring me to life by Evanescence)  
  
By the time the song was finished we were in each others arms and asleep, and that was how Sirius found us the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1161 words GO ME that's my longest chappie yet- I'm so proud  
  
I hope you liked your chappie Carmel March-  
  
Ok to my reviewers :( I no that this didn't come through last time so this is for both)  
  
Me! - Thx, I h8 slow ones 2  
  
Black-cat-on-the-wall: course they will LOL  
  
Kat6528- here it iz 


	14. Busted

Sirius's eyebrows shot up when he saw Lily in with James,  
  
"Uhh, sorry mate, didn't mean to disturb your lil' pleasure trip"  
  
Lily and James jumped up.  
  
"Nothing happened I swear" Lily said, and at the same time James said  
  
"I know what you're thinking and NO"  
  
James waggled his eyebrows and left.  
  
"Do ya think you can memory charm him" James asked, laughing.  
  
"Sure" Lily said, and whipped out her wand.  
  
James grabbed it off her, and hissed  
  
"Not with that, use your fingers"  
  
"Why not" Lily said, trying to grab it back  
  
"It can be traced" James said, rolling his eyes, and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Oh ok" Lily said smiling, and clicked her fingers, and winding her arms around James's neck and returning the kiss.  
  
Later That Night  
  
'Hey Lils, can you come with me for a second' 'Sure' said Lily, replying to the mind talk, and following him out side.  
  
"Ahhh, what the f*!#k" Lily swore as something covered her eyes.  
  
"Language sweetie" Came James's voice from the darkness  
  
"Whoa" Lily screeched as her feet were swept from under her, and she felt James's strong arms enclose her slim frame.  
  
After a while the blindfold was removed, Lily looked around, it seemed she was in some sort of stable. She looked in front of her, and gasped, standing in front of her, was a pearly white baby unicorn.  
  
"Oh James it's gorgeous, but how did you get it"  
  
"My father saved his mother, and - it's a little known fact but if you save a unicorns life, it stays with you forever and its children"  
  
"Is it, he, yours" Lily stammered  
  
"Yep, dad gave him to me last month, his name is Blue"  
  
"He's gorgeous" Lily breathed, and moved closer to touch him.  
  
"Would you like to have a ride" James offered, getting the saddle and fitting the wings through the holes.  
  
"Are you serious" Lily asked, brimming with excitement  
  
For an answer, James lifted her up into the front of the saddle, and hopped on behind.  
  
He clicked his tongue and they were off, shooting up into the night sky.  
  
Every night after that, Lily and James would go for a ride, loving the sense of freedom the riding provided.  
  
When it was time to go back to school James surprised Lily by saying  
  
"Hey, guess what, Blue can come with us, Dumbledore said he would set up a stable for him, near the caretaker's hut"  
  
"Oh my god, this will be great, you were so worried, and now you can continue with Blue's training like you planned" Lily said, jumping up and giving him a hug.  
  
As soon as they entered platform 9 and ¾ Snape and Malfoy walked up to them.  
  
"What do you want, Snape" Lily asked  
  
"You" he replied  
  
"I'm taken" Lily replied, and to prove it, she pulled James to her and they shared their most passionate kiss yet, while Sirius looked on and wolf whistled.  
  
A/n; yes I know that was the worlds most soppy ending, but I like it LOL  
  
2 all my lovely reviewers:  
  
cob1- how scary, thx m8  
  
Psyco Chick- LOL it will b along those lines, sorry, but lils iz a tad bit busy  
  
Katie- course I will  
  
Me!- & I thought of da curse all by my lonesome  
  
Black-cat-on-the-wall- did ya just, thx  
  
chloe- it'll b ere as soon as I can  
  
Carmel March- cool will do  
  
crazyinluv- thx  
  
Jade eyes1- thx 


	15. The First Date

As the train neared the school, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Serenity all got changed into their school robes; Amy stayed the same (she wasn't a student so she had no need to wear school uniform).  
  
They all entered the great hall and sat in their usual seats in the middle of the table,  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died down immediately.  
  
"This term differs from all others, in more ways than one, firstly, Hogwarts has decided that the top 5 students from each house, and each year, will be going on a two month field trip, the house prefects will sort out all the arrangement and the students going will be notified at a later date.  
  
Second, and last, you all know that Voldemort (a great shudder went around the room and a lot of people gasped) is getting stronger, every person sitting in this room will be given an appointment card to come and see me, and I will place charms on you that will, hopefully keep you safe, enjoy"  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and a mountain of food appeared on the tables, Lily looked at it all and shuddered, before picking some salads and eating as little as possible.  
  
James (of course) piled on as much food as he could, before acting as if he was a human garbage disposal.  
  
'Your not eating much Lils' James mind talked, concerned 'You're eating enough for the both of us' 'I am not' 'Bullshit, your acting like a hoover' 'What's that?' 'Oh never mind' 'Otay' smirked James, and kept shovelling the food in  
  
James wasn't the only one who noticed Lily's eating habits- or lack there of, Dumbledore was looking at Lily, noticing how she only touched the salads, and how she blanched when dessert came.  
  
After they had eaten as much as possible, or in Lily's case, as little as possible, they all got up, and went to the common room and got ready for bed.  
  
"You didn't eat much tonight Lily" Serenity remarked, as they settled down to have a chat (Amy had gone to bed)  
  
"What's it to you" Lily snapped (not wanting Serenity to discover her secret)  
  
"Just wondering" Serenity said mildly  
  
"Well don't" Lily stormed off to bed, leaving Serenity near tears.  
  
'Hey babe' it was James  
  
'Oh, hi' Lily said  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Lily sighed, not another one  
  
'Nothing- I'M FINE'  
  
'Ok, sorry, I just was wondering that all, anyway, do you wanna go for a ride'  
  
'YES, silly, of course I do, meet me in the common room in 5 minutes'  
  
'Sweet' James replied, and Lily quickly changed and ran down to find James waiting nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned  
  
"Uhh, I was wondering if you would like to make this a real date" James whispered  
  
Lily smiled  
  
"Sure" she said and followed him out of the room  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Wait here" James said, and covered her eyes with a blindfold.  
  
He picked her up and carried her into a dimly lit room, before removing the blindfold.  
  
In the middle of the room there was a candle-lit table for two, and when Lily looked down, her clothing had changed from shoddy riding clothes to a gorgeous sea green dress, and James, to his embarrassment was in a suit.  
  
James led Lily two a chair, and after James pulled it out for her with a flourish (like all good men should) she sat down.  
  
James sat across from her, blushing slightly, and they sat in silence for a while.  
  
Suddenly, as if by magic (a/n: oh wait, it is magic LOL) a slow tune started, and Lily looking around noticed a small band of house elves, dressed in suits, playing instruments.  
  
"Can I have this dance" James asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Of course my dear" Lily replied, trying not to laugh and hurt his feelings.  
  
The danced slowly around the room and James surprised Lily with his dancing skills, but when she questioned him about it later he admitted taking a last minute lesson from Remus!!!  
  
After they had finished dancing they left the room, and went down to Blue's stable for a moonlit ride.  
  
James lifted her up on into the saddle, before climbing on himself and pressing in his heels.  
  
They shot up into the sky, flying higher and higher, all around the forest and the grounds.  
  
They flew for what felt like only ½ and hour, but was really roughly 3, before Lily fell asleep and James, with his arms tight around her, directed Blue to the ground and carried her up to the castle.  
  
Lily woke just as they neared the dormitories and James gently set her down.  
  
They shared one last, passionate kiss, before Lily and James headed off to bed, ending the perfect night.  
  
Ok all, this is like my 2nd longest chappie - yea go me.  
  
Ok 2 all my faithful reviewers-  
  
BeCkY6- thx 4 bth reviewz- I no he wouldn't have a 6pak but oh well  
  
Carmel March- Thx m8  
  
Psyco Chic- ill read it, it soundz funnie  
  
Chloe- THX- its my fave 2 LOL 


	16. Mystery Tour

One Saturday morning in the middle of November, Lily woke up and her first thought was ITS MY BIRTHDAY, then she thought, I wonder if James will remember, she smiled to herself, turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
James was running around the school, setting up the mystery tour that he'd designed, before sneaking up into the girl's dorms and quietly laying the first clue down beside her bed.  
  
When Lily woke up, a good three hours later, the first thing she saw the same gorgeous sea green dress that she'd worn on her and James's first date, some three months back.  
  
When she picked up the dress a small note of parchment fell out, she picked it up 'clue one of the mystery tour' was written on it.  
  
She got up and quickly dressed (it was the holidays so there was no need for classes) before racing off to the Room of Requirement, where they had shared, not only their first date, but many others since.  
  
There she found another note, and followed that as well, James had planned it well, and he had her running from one end of the school to the other nearly all other. Late in the afternoon as she emerged from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, clutching what she hoped to be, the last clue  
  
'Clue fifty-nine, the last clue, lies with Blue'  
  
Smiling slightly, Lily raced off to Blue's stable, where she found another note, pinned to the door  
  
'Clue sixty, count your fingers and your toes, and advance that no. with your eyes closed'  
  
Grinning, Lily shut her eyes, and slowly made her way forward, counting each step until she got to twenty.  
  
"Took you long enough" said a voice from the darkness, James's voice.  
  
Grinning so hard she thought she must look like a total dork Lily opened her eyes, James was sitting on a hay bale, and on his knee was a gorgeous.  
  
A DEDICATION TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT IT IZ!!! LOL  
  
I'm sorry, I know this was a really short chappie but I wanted 2 make you all suffer & wait for the next work of art, nah, I'm not that vain LOL  
  
Ok to all my brilliant reviewers:  
  
harryluvzginny- thx m8  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- thx, here you go here you go here you go LOL  
  
BeCkY6- if you are gunna find things wrong with every chappie then don't botha reviewing, I have put a lot of effort into this and I don't like the way you try to find things wrong with it  
  
hugz n kisses  
  
Nicole 


	17. Poor Lily

A/N- ohh I love cliff-hangers  
  
GO CHLOE - you were the first  
  
Chapter 17  
  
White, baby unicorn.  
  
Lily squealed and ran over, and James carefully put the unicorn in her arms.  
  
"How did you get her" Lily said, cuddling the baby unicorn  
  
"It seems as if Blue found a mate, I found her egg in his hay-bale" (a/n; I dunno if unicorns are born from an egg or not, so in my fic they are!)  
  
"Oh my god thank you so much" Lily gushed giving James what she meant to be a short kiss, but he pulled her closer and it lasted longer than planned.  
  
"She won't be strong enough to carry any one for a good few months, and she needs training" James said, blushing slightly  
  
"That's ok, do you reckon I'll be allowed to have her in my room" Lily asked  
  
"No, there is no way Dumbledore would allow it I'm afraid, sorry babe"  
  
"That's ok and DON'T CALL ME BABE" Lily mock-glared at him as she set the baby unicorn down in the hay.  
  
Lily and James headed up to the castle, where she was given a watch with lilies embrioded (sp) on the strap from Serenity, a portrait of her and James from Amy, a Jewellery box with lilies on it from Remus, a new surfboard (her old had a crack) from Sirius and a whole lot of money from her father.  
  
They had a lot of fun that night, but when Lily went to bed, the joyful mood was shattered, there was a note on her bed, and when she touched it, she was transported straight to Dumbledore's office, where she was met by a grave looking headmaster.  
  
"Lily, please sit down" Dumbledore said, and she noticed that his eyes had lost their usual sparkle.  
  
Lily sat, and she suddenly felt a great sense of foreboding.  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain that the dark wizard, who had been gathering followers, had somehow found out about her and her father.  
  
He explained further that he had gone to her childhood home and killed her mother and sister (don't review about petunia dying; I know what I'm doing, thx).  
  
He also told her that her father had gone into hiding, and it would most likely be a few years before she could see him again, for Voldemort could sense when the two of them were together, and it would most likely be then that he would attack, she would spend all her holidays at Hogwarts where she would be safe.  
  
Lily left the room in a daze, walked slowly back to the common room, broke everything off with James, told him to take the unicorn, and preformed a spell on her door that would only grant her and no one else entry to her room.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lily only went out of her room to attend classes and go to the Library; she had the house elves bring her food, when she was hungry.  
  
Her former friends tried to talk to her, but she would just ignore them, after all, what's the point in endangering them by getting close again, she felt it was her fault her mother and sister had been killed, he had done it to get to her, and she couldn't bring herself to put them in danger.  
  
Amy was sent to live in an orphanage, which hurt Lily, but the Ministry felt it was necessary.  
  
When-ever James tried to talk to her mind to mind, she would ignore him, and eventually he gave up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holy hell this chappie iz sad, necessary though, I highly recommend people go and see the film Finding Nemo- I saw it 2day it rocks  
  
Ok to all my reviewers-  
  
Chloe- This iz 4 u m8  
  
Black-cat-on-the-wall- I no sme here, you did get it rite but you were 2nd to review, sry  
  
lalalaura- there only 11LOL  
  
I looove you- fuck off you stupid bitch, I'm not lessie and I don't need a stalker so FUCK OFF  
  
gothicshe-devil- I no, I try my best LOL  
  
harryluvzginny- unicorn is rite but you were 3rd, sry m8, no not a ring LOL  
  
Psycho Chick- there 11, I'm not evil, I'm an angel but my halo fell off LOL  
  
Carmel March- nah, none of those, thz n e ways 


	18. Back together, and a bit of a time warpi...

As Dumbledore had told her, Lily spent all her holidays at the castle, only going out of her bedroom for the necessity's and coming straight back.  
  
She was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and it was the first term break.  
  
She noticed that out of the group, only James stayed behind, which was odd, but Lily brushed that thought aside.  
  
The days melted into each other for Lily; there was nothing important happening so there was no need to remember all the separate days, well that is until Dumbledore asked to talk to her.  
  
She could hardly say no, so she followed like a little spotty dog (SRY all, I'm in a weird mood, I just ate straight nuttella YUMMY) to his office.  
  
"Sit down Lily" Dumbledore said, and Lily looked briefly around the room and froze, halfway into her chair.  
  
"What's he doing here" She asked in an oddly high voice.  
  
"He's got to go, it's not safe, please make him go"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be safe" James asked  
  
Lily shut her mouth and refused to say a word.  
  
"Lily, James asked you a question" Dumbledore said, surveying the scene in front of him. Lily's eyes filled with tears and she looked away.  
  
"Lily, don't you think, this has gone on long enough, were all really worried about you, your unicorn misses you too"  
  
"You haven't named her yet" Lily asked, then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked away.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two alone, oh and by the way" Dumbledore lifted his wand and gave it a quick flick, "Neither of you can leave this room until you have sorted this out, oh and Lily, James wont be in any danger, and nether will your other friends, while they are at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, and left the room.  
  
Lily refused to look at James so he tried another method.  
  
'Lily, please honey, don't block me and the others out, we love you, I love you'  
  
Lily froze; James had never said he loved her before.  
  
'Its true sweetie, five years is way too long, please don't block us out, I need you'  
  
'You'll just get hurt' Lily replied bitterly  
  
'It'll be worth it, please I love you'  
  
'I love you too, and I have missed you, but, what if Dumbledore is wrong'  
  
'Has he ever been wrong before?'  
  
'Well, no'  
  
James stood up and held out his arms, Lily rushed into them, and as they held each other Lily felt as if everything would be ok.  
  
James lifted up her head, and after wiping away their tears, they shared a kiss that was full of all the longing and passion that had been deprived of them for five years.  
  
Nether of them noticed the emerald green light that shone around them, and lifted them up into the air, swaying slightly, but Dumbledore did.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So I guess were back together then"  
  
Lily smiled, "Sure are"  
  
BACK TO DUMBLEDORE He raced into his chambers and wrote a quick note to Lily's father, and one to James's family, before heading downstairs to talk to Lily and James.  
  
He explained all this stuff about soul-mates, and how they were really rare, until James (With Lily on his knee) asked  
  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
  
"Because my dears, it so happens that the two of you are soul-mates, each paring as to partake in a test, I'm assuming that your test would have been the last few years (James tightened his hold on Lily, just a little bit to let her know that they would always be together), and when you kissed, for the first time afterwards, my, and a lot of the other teachers, suspicions were confirmed, you two are the most powerful kind of soul-mates, because of Lily's abilities, James now has the same as Lily, yes James, you are also a Mamut, and have the same powers as Lily"  
  
"Cool, umm, can we go now" James asked.  
  
"Sure, and remember, any time you feel you need to talk, come and see me"  
  
Lily and James exited the compartment, and at James's insistence, went up to the owlery.  
  
On 3 separate bits of paper, James scribbled 'Lily's back' and sent them off to Sirius, Remus and Serenity.  
  
Later that night, Lily and James were in Lily's room when James stood up and went over to her stereo,  
  
"This kind of explains hoe I've been feeling these past years"  
  
James smiled, and when Lily had put the CD in, he pulled her onto his lap to listen to the song.  
  
Imaginary- by Evanescence  
  
I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the rain-drops As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside my-self for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos- your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside my-self for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of the night catching up, and by midday the next day they were both asleep in front of the common-room fire, in each others arms.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
I know there was one hell of a time gap but I was running out of ideas.  
  
I'm so happy, I hated writing about those two fighting  
  
Otay- to all my lovely reviewers:  
  
Psycho Chick- thx, I tripped ova my halo dis morning  
  
harryluvsginny- I no, I hate petunia 2  
  
Chloe- yes, at least they weren't then, but now they are  
  
me!- here you go, & yes, I can do it to you if I wanna, I could not post anymore LOL, I luv my ficcie 2 much 2 do that  
  
AtwistedAngel- well I wouldn't wanna be to blame for ripping u apart now would i- mmmmwwwwwwwaaaaahahaha  
  
Leanne- thanks  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- well, ya gotta feel a bit sry 4 her, her mum and sister had just died  
  
Carmel March- thx, I'm just aiming for a modest 100 reviws  
  
kat6528- netha 


	19. Virtual Reality

Chapter 19- Virtual Reality  
  
The rest of the holidays passed quickly, too quickly for Lily, she was nervous about seeing the gang, James told her it would be fine, but she still wasn't sure.  
  
All too soon it was time for the students who had stayed at school for the holidays to go and meet the horseless carriages.  
  
"LILY EVANS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW" Serenity shouted. Lily slowly walked over, her butterflies growing with every step, when she was about halfway Serenity ran forward and knocked the wind out of her with one hell of a hug  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear" Serenity said, trying, but failing to be angry  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan to" Lily turned and was nearly knocked over by the rest of the gang coming to give her a hug and, of course, tell her off for being such a little idiot.  
  
Later that night Lily and the gang were sitting in the common room (every- one else had gone to bed)  
  
"Hey guys, I have an idea" Lily said, with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Why don't we have a virtual reality game?"  
  
"What the *@#^ is that?" James asked  
  
"Language Jamie, what you do is I place a spell on each of us" Lily waved her wand and they all felt the spell surround them. She waved it again and a score board with all their faces on it appeared, with 2000 points along side each picture. She also cast the silencio charm so they didn't wake the rest of the house.  
  
"Ok, what you do is you hit or kick ect, to the other people, NO MAGIC, but the charm, that's the cloudy thing around us, stops you from being hit, instead of you getting hurt, your life points will go down, when you reach zero, you will be hit with the jelly-legs curse and wont be-able to stand" As an after thought she also shifted all the furniture around to make a playing field.  
  
"Sounds cool" James said.  
  
"OK, 3, 2, 1 GO" Lily shouted, and immediately slapped James, costing him 60pts.  
  
They fought for a good 10minutes, until Lily punched Sirius in the balls and took away his remaining life points.  
  
After that Serenity was taken out by a well-calculated kick to the head by James, and then Remus was hit in the balls by Lily, until there was just Lily and James left.  
  
"Oh Jamie" Lily called seductively.  
  
James came up to her and Lily kissed him, waiting until James had forgotten that they were fighting, before Lily raised her right knee and slammed it into his balls.  
  
Colourful confetti fell from the roof and We Are the Champions started to play, only in this version it was Lily Is the Champion.  
  
After the music had stopped Lily looked at her watch and gave a little scream, "Its 2:00 and we have classes tomorrow"  
  
"Actually that would be today" James said, smirking.  
  
Lily quickly removed all the charms and cleaned up the confetti, before the lot of them raced up to bed to grab as much sleep as possible before their classes.  
  
As Lily climbed into her bed she heard music coming from where the Ravinclaw dorms were  
  
Tourniquet- By Evanescence  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied Christ Tourniquet My suicide  
  
Lily lay there wondering who was playing such a sad song, but, it was too late to find out now, so she decided to see if she could find who-ever this person was in the morning, because it sounded like they need some serious help.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
I need some serious help, who should the person be? LOL  
  
Cob1- I no, sappys funny 2 rite tho  
  
Carmel March- no problem, your storys are great  
  
reader- I know, don't worry, there'll be more on that nxt chappie  
  
harryluvsginny- yea, I rekon that 2, but not in my fic  
  
Chloe- yes, I didn't like writing about them fighting  
  
kat6528- thx  
  
crazyinluv- not sure wat u mean m8  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- I no, oh well, there 2getha now  
  
Ok to all my lovely reviewers: 


	20. DEFEATD AT LAST

The next morning Lily went down to breakfast, and the first thing she noticed was that the Ravinclaw table was oddly quiet, and a few of them were crying.  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"It greatly saddens me that one of our number, Karen Bashford, a member of Ravinclaw house, chose last night to take her own life, I ask the school, please do not forget Karen, we may not know her reasons for doing this, but I'm sure she felt her actions were justified."  
  
Suddenly Lily clicked, the song, the one she heard last night, that must have been Karen, Lily felt sick to her stomach, the mountains of food had appeared in front of them, and it all looked so gross.  
  
She stood up from the table, and ran from the great hall, figuring she could get a salad from the house-elves later (you didn't go out with James and not pick up on a few secrets)  
  
When the group caught up with her she made an excuse about not feeling great, and they went to the day's classes, all the students were given the opportunity for grief counselling, the rest of the week passed quite quickly, until that weekend, when every thing went hay-wire.  
  
Lily was sitting in her dorm, when a shrill scream pierced through the air, hold on, she thought, I know that scream, there it was again,  
  
'Serenity, I'm coming' She mind-talked  
  
'Lily, is that you, but how'  
  
'I'll explain later, where are you'  
  
'Shrieking shack'  
  
'I'll be right there'  
  
Lily ended the conversation, and breaking all of Dumbledore's room she sent one message to him, and one to her father both saying the same thing,' Go to the shrieking shack, Serenity's in trouble' Before grabbing her broom and going into the shrieking shack.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Evans, just the mudblood I was looking for" Said a voice when she entered the room.  
  
"Stuff off Voldemort" Lily said, and spat on his shoes  
  
"I think I'll have to teach you some manners, crucio" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Lily, but to both of their surprise, the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, one flick of the wand later, and the curse ended.  
  
"I wonder, why it is that you resent mudbloods, when you are half a mudblood your self" Lily clicked her fingers and a hammer appeared out of no-where, and hit Voldemort one, two, three times over the head.  
  
Suddenly their was a swish of cloaks and about twenty death-eaters arrived, Lily clicked her fingers and the ropes binding Serenity disappeared, and Lily threw her her wand, Serenity looked at her  
  
"I don't need it" Lily shouted and she sent a curse at the nearest group of deatheaters, knocking one out, and she preformed a tricky little charm that immediately sent unconscious deatheaters into a corner, tied up.  
  
Serenity and Lily fighter back to back, sending and dodging curses, until there was only Voldemort left to go.  
  
He knocked Serenity out with one well placed curse, so Lily transported her to the hospital wing, and then, it was only Lily, and Voldemort left, Suddenly James burst into the room and fired a curse at Voldemort  
  
"The others are coming" He shouted over the racket, Lily and James shouted the same curse, at the same time and they watched it hit Voldemort, saw how his mouth open in terror, and they saw how his body crumpled, and hit the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Well, I can see we aren't needed here" Lily heard Dumbledore say, and he made some ropes join him and his pathetic group of deatheaters.  
  
"DADDY" Lily screamed, as she blacked out.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Don't worry all, this is not the end of my fan-fic, you don't get rid of me that easily LOL  
  
me!- I aint evil, as I told Psycho Chick, I'm an angel whose halo has slipped LOL  
  
Ok, all, hugs 'n' kisses 2 every 1 who reviews me  
  
Nicole 


	21. i cant think wot 2 call this chappie LOL

When Lily finally woke she was in the hospital wing, on her left was Serenity, and on her right, James.  
  
"Ahhh, I see my princess is awake" A familiar voice said  
  
"DADDY" Lily squealed.  
  
"Careful, not so loud or Poppy will have me thrown out, Steve Evans said, smiling at Lily.  
  
"What happened is Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort is gone; the deatheaters you and your friends caught have all been given the Dementors Kiss"  
  
Lily shuddered; she sure wouldn't want to get a kiss from those ugly brutes.  
  
'Lily, Lily honey where are you' Lily looked over at James and noticed he was starting to come to.  
  
'I'm here, don't worry'  
  
'What happened to Vol.?'  
  
'Gone'  
  
'Thank god' James said (telepathically of course). He opened his eyes and smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily, Serenity and James had been unconscious for over a week, James was thrilled at all the chocolate Poppy forced down their throats, but Lily wasn't.  
  
When Dumbledore came to visit he explained a lot, and also told them that as soon as they got out of Hogwarts, Lily and James would, if they accepted the job, interview the deatheaters that the Aurors caught, and see if they were under a spell or not.  
  
Lily and James both accepted the job, and finished sixth year exited about the future. Serenity was going to Auror Training Camp for the holidays, as was Sirius, and Remus was going to America for the break.  
  
The whole school was fascinated by what Lily, James and Serenity had done, so fascinated that Dumbledore had to tell them to give the group some space.  
  
Lily and James spent the first part of their holidays at Lily's, and the second at James's, where they played a whole lot of pranks on James's mother and father. James's parents did not do what you would expect (Tell them to go away and stop bugging them), no, James's parents actually pranked back!  
  
They turned the milk sour (but only when Lily and James reached for it) they turned Lily's skin red, so it clashed horribly with her hair, and they made James's hair blonde, and lie flat.  
  
All too soon it was time to go back to school, for their seventh and final year.  
  
As soon as they boarded the Hogwarts express Lily was nearly knocked over by Serenity, who Lily threatened to murder if she did it again!!!  
  
As soon as they started that year's classes, Lily and the gang noticed that the teachers seemed to be piling on the home-work, which was never a good sign.  
  
Lily spent more and more time in books, trying to cram for her NEWTS, which were being held mid-year, but the rest of her friends didn't seem to care what marks they got.  
  
A couple of weeks later Lily found a song that reminded her of her mother.  
  
Taking Over Me- By Evanescence (I know all my songs in this ficcie are Evanescence but I love them so I can't help it LOL)  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard Not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face If I look deep enough So many things that are Just like you are taking over me.  
  
Mid-years passed quickly, Lily got 20, James 17, Serenity- 19, Sirius- 16, and Remus- 20.  
  
Also in that year Lily, James and Sirius became animagi, so they could be with Serenity and Remus when they transformed (Remus had come clean).  
  
Sirius was now with Amelia, a Griffindor transfer student from Salem (who preferred to be called Mia) who was his first steady girl, and they looked great together, Remus and Serenity had hooked up, and of course, Lily and James were still together.  
  
One morning, in mid December, Lily sweetly awoken by a kiss on the lips from James (who then ruined the moment by tickling her and bouncing on her bed squealing "It's Christmas, it's Christmas"  
  
"Go away, it's too early" Lily grumbled, but James wasn't letting her off that easy, he picked her up, blankets and all, and carried her down to the common-room, where all the other noisy Griffindors were.  
  
"Took you long enough, James wouldn't let us start without you" Sirius said.  
  
James sat down on a couch, and Lily, snuggled deep in her blankets, was on his knee.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Dam this iz a long chappie 4 me, I need ideas 4 everyone's Xmas prezzies, I have a few ideas but not enough for all of them!  
  
OK, 2 all my sweet reviewers:  
  
harryluvzginny- she's fine  
  
fiery-eyes-elf- thx, ill do my best  
  
Lady Laffs-a-lot- thx  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- did you forget 2 take your pills b-4 u rote that review, nah jke LOL  
  
ronluvr- Thank you  
  
Carmel March- will do, thx for bothe your reviews, your 2 kind  
  
goddesqaia- I h8 that 2, don't worry, this isn't the end by far  
  
thx all  
  
hugz 'n' kisses (if u review me I'm AIMING 4 100 PLZ HELP ME OUT) LOL  
  
Nicole 


	22. CHRISTMAS and a question

Chapter 22- CHRISTMAS (and a question)  
  
Lily was given a gorgeous pair of lily flower earrings from Serenity, a box (with lilies on the top) from Sirius, which might have been better had it not been filled with lollies, and a whole lot of other things that aren't really worth mentioning.  
  
James told her that he had a surprise for her later on, on top of the gorgeous mirror he got her, when you pressed a special button a picture of James came on the screen, as long as he was decent, James had the other in the pair, which showed Lily.  
  
Lily also got a present that she defiantly wasn't expecting, Amy had sent her a big long letter and a whole lot of hand made gifts, which Lily put away in a special box, Lily had sent Amy a toy broomstick, which only went high enough to skim her toes on the grass.  
  
Later that night Lily and James went back to the Room of Requirement, where the house-elves played music and they danced and danced until James got down on one knee and said.  
  
"Lily, I never want to be away from you again, I love you, will you marry me?" James asked, Lily gasped and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you James, oh, I love you two"  
  
The two of them spent nearly the whole night dancing and hugging ect.  
  
When Lily got back to the dorm she told Serenity and the two of them started dancing around, until Professor McGonagall came up and told them to go to bed.  
  
Lily and James decided that the wedding would be held two weeks after they finished seventh year, and they would have a one month honeymoon, travelling all over the world.  
  
The next day at breakfast James stood up on the teachers table, earning a few glares from the teachers.  
  
"I have an announcement everyone, last night I asked the gorgeous Lily Evans to marry me, and she accepted, encase some of you thicker ones didn't understand that, LILY EVANS AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED" James shouted the last part of the sentence, jumped down from the table and picked Lily up, giving her a kiss and running out of the great hall.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
OK all, I know this was short, but I wanted to separate this one and the next chappie.  
  
OK to all my reviewers:  
  
BeCkY6- thx  
  
Chloe- thx  
  
harryluvzginny- thx, u halped a lot  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall-I no, I waz tired  
  
kat6528- thx  
  
Carmel March- thx  
  
Psycho Chick- Thx  
  
jadeeyes1- thx  
  
hugs 'n' kisses all  
  
Nicole 


	23. Surprises

The weeks until graduation passes like the wind, and all too soon Lily, Mia and Serenity found themselves ~sniff sniff~ getting dressed for the graduation ceremony.  
  
The boys laughed at them, as usual, then gave them a kiss and wished them good luck, Sirius was still with Mia, Remus and Serenity was also still a couple, and Lily and James were still together.  
  
That night all the seventh years was called up to the teachers table to receive their Diplomas, Lily wondered why James and Sirius hadn't done something to ruin it, and then Dumbledore started calling the Slytherins.  
  
"Luscious Malfoy" As Malfoy walked up to the table, his hair started going curly, and then it turned red and gold, when he stopped walking he was suddenly in a pink polka dot bikini.  
  
"Severus Snape" As Snape walked up his hair went long and bushy (A/N: think Hermione Granger here folks), and it also turned red and gold, he grew one hellova beer gut, and was dressed in a yellow polka do bikini, the bottoms were originally a g-string, but James and Sirius both nearly threw up, so they changed it to a tight pair of jean short-shorts.  
  
After the rest of the slimy sleaze balls, aka the Slytherins had all been given their Diplomas (and costumes), James and Sirius stood up and bowed to the crowd, who all (minus the sleaze balls) laughed, applauded and cheered, and even the teachers smiled.  
  
The train ride home was mainly full of the girls crying, and the guys mucking round.  
  
Lily sat on James's knee, sniffling while James whispered to her of how their life would be, and how he had a huge surprise for her when they got of the train, and no matter how much Lily bugged him, he wouldn't let on what it was.  
  
As soon as they got off the train James made sure Lily made her good-byes really fast, before grabbing her hand, and appearating both Lily and himself to .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hell that woz a short chappie, n e wayz  
  
I GOT OVA 100 REVIEWS- come on ppl, let's break 200  
  
Ok to all my fantabulous, awesomest, bestist reviewers:  
  
crazyinluv- I no its fluffy, I have no idea where this fic iz goin, but its nearly the end  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- not quite finished, but nearly  
  
hugz 'n' kisses 2 all who review  
  
Nicole 


	24. The house

A gorgeous, brick, three story house.  
  
"It's yours" Smiled James  
  
Lily almost looked as though she might pass out,  
  
"Oh my god, James, how"  
  
"It was left to me by my parents" James said, and unlocked the door.  
  
He showed Lily to their room, the kitchen, where the house elves swamped them with food offers (they had Minkles, who had been brought over by Lily's father, Doogle, James's personal elf, and Frank, the head house- elf).  
  
James showed Lily around the rest of the house, before taking her out to the stables, where they found Blue, and Bella, the unicorns, Bella was now of an age where she was ride able, and James had almost finished training her.  
  
Lily and James spent the first week at their new house in total bliss, getting to know every nook and cranny (A/N: CHEESY AYE).  
  
One day Serenity and Mia came over and the girls went wedding dress shopping.  
  
Lily tried on almost six shops worth of dresses, but none was what Serenity and Mia were apparently looking for.  
  
Finally Lily was fed-up.  
  
"Fine" She snapped, "I'd like to see you try"  
  
Serenity and Mia looked at each other.  
  
"Fine" Serenity said "We will"  
  
Lily went home after that, while the other two went to Mia's to start on the dress.  
  
The next morning when Lily woke up, she felt as if she'd been run over by a dozen busses.  
  
James watched over Lily that morning with worried eyes, as she threw up basically every-thing she had eaten over the past week, her face pale and clammy.  
  
After this had been happening for a week, James dragged Lily off to the doctor, where he paced impatiently until it was their turn.  
  
James explained what had been happening to the doctor, and then Dr. Martian asked Lily some questions, and got her to do a few tests, after checking the results; he looked at the couple over his spectacles, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Evans."  
  
"Soon to be Mrs Potter" Interrupted James  
  
"Shut up Jamie-boi, what is it Doc"  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
Lily hit the floor in a dead faint.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Ohh, cliffie flks, well kinda.  
  
Ok, to all my reviewers:  
  
Chloe- lol, thx  
  
Psycho Chic- I thinks I might b cumin down wif sumfink 2- it sux  
  
Lady-Laffs-a-lot- same, but I luv writing them  
  
Carmel March- I no it waz short, but I wanted 2 mke a cliffie tho  
  
jhfjh- I will  
  
JCtigerwolf4e- thx  
  
ronluvr28- Thank u so much  
  
harryluvzginny- they are aleady engaged DUH 


	25. Not one but two

"Holy cow" James muttered, before leaning over Lily and saying "Enervate"  
  
When Lily awoke the doctor handed her and James some pamphlets on pregnancy and wished them good-luck.  
  
When they got home Lily sent owls to Mia and Serenity and James sent owls to Remus and Sirius.  
  
When Lily yawned James immediately bundled her off to bed, and Lily could tell James was going to be very over protective of her for the next nine months.  
  
The next week was full of people coming around; Lily's dad stayed for a week, and was thrilled with the news.  
  
James also went to the Ministry and told them that there was no way Lily was going near any death-eaters while she was carrying his child.  
  
Serenity and Mia spent most of the time designing Lily dress, and told her she wasn't allowed to see it until a week before the wedding.  
  
Remus and Serenity also dropped a bomb-shell, they were also getting married, so the decided to have a double ceremony, Lily and James on one side, and Serenity and Remus on the other.  
  
They also decided to have the wedding in two months, Lily refused to have a baby out of wedlock, and in her family it was frowned upon to have a 'bastereds child'.  
  
James put a spell on the room next to hers, which made it that when 'bubs' was born, it would change to either blue or pastille yellow.  
  
Their house became head quarters for the wedding plans, and it was constantly filled with caterers, designers, ect.  
  
Lily and James also got a great wee bit of news when they went for the first scan at St Mungos, Lily was not just carrying one child, she was expecting twins.  
  
Later that week Lily went into Diagon Alley where she found an odd looking object in the bitts and bobs shop.  
  
It was a small gold ball, just sitting on a shelf, Lily quite liked gold antiques. So she brought it for five sickles and six knuts.  
  
She took it home and held it between her palms; the instructions said that you asked the ball a question, a 'what if' question, and it showed you the answer.  
  
"Umm, what if Voldemort had never been defeated" The little ball started vibrating, and a bright gold light shone out of it, suddenly she was in her child hood home, and she heard Petunia screeching, "Up, get up" at a cupboard under the stairs.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Guess where Lily iz, a dedication the first person 2 get it rite!!!  
  
2 all my brilliant reviewers:  
  
JCtigerwolf4e- thx, I will  
  
harryluvsginny- that's ok  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- here ya go WOW WOW WOW WOW  
  
cob1- not necessarily Harry  
  
ronluvr28- thx heaps  
  
crazyinluv- not nessisarily  
  
Carmel March- -puppy dog eyes- I'm not an evil scathing meanie, I'm an angel with a bent halo  
  
Arwen- yep, as many as I can  
  
hugs 'n' kisses 2 all who review  
  
nicole 


	26. Back to reality

Lily saw a boy come out of the tiny cupboard, and then he turned around, and she gave a little shriek, the boy she saw was a shorted version of James, only with glasses.  
  
"Up" Petunia screeched.  
  
"I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday"  
  
The James clone groaned.  
  
"What did you say?" Petunia snapped  
  
"Nothing, nothing." James clone said.  
  
Lily followed James clone down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Comb your hair" said a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, who was sitting at the table.  
  
Lily watched as the James clone started cooking eggs, and then she saw the fattest, ugliest boy she had seen in a life time.  
  
Lily sae how the chair creaked as the boy sat down, and he started counting his birth-day presents.  
  
Everything went blurry and suddenly Lily was in the hall watching the James clone get the mail, it seemed to her that Petunia and Vernon treated this boy like their slave.  
  
She watched as the boy bent down, and she saw that amongst the bills and letters, she saw what was unmistakably a Hogwarts letter, then everything went blurry again, and she was in a cold, stone room, she watched as the blonde boy fought against what was unmistakably Voldemort, she saw his spirit flee, and the boy go falling to the floor.  
  
Then the vision blurred again and she saw the clone again, and another boy, who was writing the words Tom Marvolo Riddle, in curvy red letters on the wall, and he flicked his wand and the letters changed to I Am Lord Voldemort.  
  
Then the walls around her blurred once again, and she watched the scene in the shrieking shack with great interest, 'so this means that if Voldemort had never been defeated Remus would have thought Sirius was the spy, where it was actually a boy called Peter, whom Lily only faintly remembered as the quiet little boy in Gryffindor' Lily thought.  
  
Once again the room started to spin, and she was at a grave site, and she watched as Voldemort was reunited in his body, and she saw how the clone and Voldemort battled, and how the other young boy died.  
  
The room spun once more and she was in the Ministry, watching the clone and his friends fight a band of the strongest death-eaters, and she saw how the Aurors came to late to save Sirius, and how Voldemort escaped once again.  
  
Then everything blurred once more, and she was back in her room, still clutching the little golden ball, later that night she explained to James what had happened, and he held her while she wept for the James clone, (she still hadn't figured out that he was her son).  
  
The weeks passed all to soon, and then the double-wedding was tomorrow, Lily and Serenity spent the last night in a hotel, as it was customary for the groom only to see the bride on the day.  
  
"Hey, Serenity, can I see my wedding dress now, please" Lily whined  
  
"Ok, I suppose" Serenity put a blind fold on Lily and led her into the wardrobe.  
  
Lily felt the blind fold being lifted, and she opened her eyes, Serenity was holding a shapeless, blue, hot pink, yellow, and highlight green spotted dress, with brown as the background colour.  
  
Lily felt her eyes fill with tears, which she tried to hide.  
  
"It's lovely" She croaked, quite unable to keep the quaver out of her voice.  
  
??????????????????????  
  
Ohh, Serenity's in trouble, LOL, Ok, so maybe Carmel March, me! and Psycho Chick were right, I am evil LOL LOL LOL.  
  
Ok, to all those awesome ppl who review:  
  
Chloe- thx  
  
MontyMonster- thx, I will  
  
EastMustanges89-thx, re Petunia- now that would be telling, re triple wedding- nah  
  
harryluvsginny- I'm a bit lost 2 LOL 


	27. The Night before

"Oh please" Serenity scoffed, "You really didn't think I would make you wear that thing" Serenity looked at the dress, shuddered, and flicked her wand, and in front of Lily, the dress changed to the most beautiful dress Lily had ever seen.  
  
Lily went into the bathroom and tried it on, turned and looked in the full length mirror, and gasped, she looked gorgeous, and the dress fitted perfectly, and even hid the bulge on her stomach that was the twins!  
  
Serenity came in and smiled, she took in a few stitches, adjusted the way the skirt fell, and took one hellova lot of photos.  
  
Lily then made Serenity model her dress, and Lily did the photo thing, and the two of them spun around until they were dizzy.  
  
They then got changed and stayed half the night up talking, as they were too exited about their big day. And anyway, there were spell to cover the bags under the eyes.  
  
Lily explained about her special powers, and Serenity told her about her child-hood.  
  
Then Lily's favourite song came on and the girls just had to get up and boogie to it.  
  
Everybody's Fool (by, yet again Evanescence) (god I'm obsessed LOL)  
  
Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you any more  
  
It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Then it was Serenity's turn to choose a song, she chose Tourniquet, also by the great Evanescence  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me? Lost for so long Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet My suicide  
  
After that it was 2.00 so the excited girls both went off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Ok, I realise that that was a really short one if you don't read the lyrics, but it's the second chapter in one day so I reckon that that makes up for it LOL  
  
Ok, time for the review replys:  
  
harryluvsginny- thx  
  
hyperpersonwholikesbeercall- thx I will  
  
Carmel March- to late I'm already frecked out, no I don't have all my chapters written, I write them as I go, I just spent lots of time writing them, + I'm a pretty fast typer, & don't shake your finger at me young lady **shakes finger** LOL LOL LOL thx  
  
Lyssa- sry, did I put a K on it, whoppsy daisy LOL, don't worry, I'm updating twice today LOL cya (email me soon, I'm bored 2) thx cya (again) LOL ok, I'm going NOW cya  
  
chloe- she does now  
  
BeCkY6- yup, u got it  
  
Monty Monster- Thank u soo much, u made my day  
  
Carmel March (again)- sweet, cant wait 2 read more of you chappie  
  
Hugs 'n' kisses to all who review so I get more that 200   
  
Nicole 


	28. The next morning

The next morning the two girls were woken by Mia, and the guys were woken by Remus.  
  
The girls had a shower each and changed into some jeans and t-shirts. Mia started to apply moisturiser to their cheeks when Lily got an idea, she clicked her fingers twice and the two brides' to be were decked out in the make-up that suited them the most.  
  
Lily had a neutral foundation, a wee bit of blush, dark black mascara, and shimmering dark green eye-shadow.  
  
Serenity also had nearly the same as Lily, but her mascara had blue tips and she had baby-blue eye shadow.  
  
Lily then got to work on their hair, and boy was she glad that she no longer had to worry about over doing her magic, because she must have tried a million (A/N: major exaggeration) different hair styles on the two of them.  
  
They finally settled on Lily's hair in a messy bun, with tiny little braids going back into it, and some rats tails falling out, and a few red curls framing her face.  
  
Serenity's hair was in a half messy bun, using only the top half of her hair and the bottom half was in little ringlets; she also had little curls framing her face.  
  
Lily then sealed it so nothing could happen to it, e.g. the hair falling out, the make up smudging, ect.  
  
The two brides then sent Mia packing so she could go and get ready with the other brides-maids.  
  
Lily then put on her version of the song, Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence, the she had redone, changing the words a little bit  
  
How could you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I'd become so numb, without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you found it there and lead it back home  
  
Woke me up inside Woke me up inside Called my name and saved me from the dark Bade my blood to run, before I came undone Saved me from the nothing I'd become  
  
Now that I knew what I'm without You couldn't just leave me Breathed into me and made me real Brought me to life  
  
Woke me up inside Woke me up inside Called my name and saved me from the dark Bade my blood to run, before I came undone Saved me from the nothing I'd become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love Darling only you were the life among the dead  
  
All that time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I'd been sleeping a thousand years it seemed Had to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Didn't let me die there, there must be something more Brought me too life  
  
Serenity clapped as Lily got down form the 'stage' (Bed LOL) and the two started to get dressed for the big day.  
  
Half an hour later Mia came to tell the brides' to be that the limo that they'd hired was here.  
  
It was time.  
  
  
  
Ohh, the time has come YAY LILY'S GETTING MARRIED oh happy days LOL  
  
Ok, to all my lovely reviewers (COME ON GUYS LETS BREAK 200) 


	29. I DO'S

Lily, Serenity and Mia climbed into the limo where they were greeted by the other three bride's maids, James cousin, Remus's cousin and Molly Fleature (soon to be Weasly) (an old school friend).  
  
When they reached the church they met up with James's niece and Lily's nephew, who she had only met once, they were the flower girl and page boy.  
  
Lily linked arms with her father and they entered the church after the flower girl, page boy, and bride's maids.  
  
Lily and James kept eye contact, and started mind talking as she as walking down the aisle.  
  
'You look gorgeous'  
  
'So do you'  
  
'Guy's can't look gorgeous'  
  
'Fine, you look handsome'  
  
'I should think so'  
  
Lil and James smiled at each other as Lily and her father came to a stand still.  
  
Somewhere in the back ground the song the Lily had made for James and she started softly singing along:  
  
How could you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core Where I'd become so numb, without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you found it there and lead it back home  
  
Woke me up inside Woke me up inside Called my name and saved me from the dark Bade my blood to run, before I came undone Saved me from the nothing I'd become  
  
Now that I knew what I'm without You couldn't just leave me Breathed into me and made me real Bringing me to life  
  
Woke me up inside Woke me up inside Called my name and saved me from the dark Bade my blood to run, before I came undone Saved me from the nothing I'd become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, without your love Darling only you were the life among the dead  
  
All that time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I'd been sleeping a thousand years it seemed Had to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Didn't let me die there, there must be something more Bringing me too life  
  
As the song finished Dumbledore started speaking, but Lily and James were to busy looking at each other to listen, Lily and James smiled at each other and turned to Dumbledore to begin their vows  
  
"Do you, James Harold Potter, take Lily Carolyn Marie Evans to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"  
  
"I, James Harold Potter, take Lily Carolyn Marie Evans to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do us part"  
  
Dumbledore then turned to face Lily  
  
"Do you, Lily Carolyn Marie Evans, take James Harold Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"  
  
"I, Lily Carolyn Marie Evans, take James Harold Potter to be my lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do us part"  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Serenity and Sirius and they said there vows, and their I do's, he then made James and Lily say I do, and said to the boys, you may kiss the brides.  
  
Mr and Mrs James Potter walked down the aisle, followed by Mr and Mrs Sirius Black, and the rest of the congregation.  
  
It was time for the honeymoon!!!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
AHHH- THEIR MARRIED, LOL, it seems like just yesterday (holy cow I sound like an old crone LOL)  
  
Ok to all the reviewers (I love ya all)  
  
ronluvr28-that's ok  
  
Carmel March- it wouldn't let me log in yesterday afternoon either, thank u so much  
  
whatdyasay?- I no but it all seems fine on word so I dunno y its like that  
  
James'girl- I rekon I'm about 2 wear out my Evanescence cd  
  
ok that's it 4 now- cya  
  
nicole 


	30. The flight

After they got back to Godrics Hollow Lily and James magically packed nearly all their belongings into suitcases and shrunk them to the size of a credit card before going to the airport (Lily wanted to travel the muggle way).  
  
Lily and James waited in the departure lounge until it was time to board the plane to the U.S.A.  
  
When the time came to board the plane James grabbed Lily's hand and, like a five year old child, ran onto the plane dragging Lily along behind him.  
  
Lily showed James how to do up the belt, and James got a mega thrill out of take off.  
  
James lit up when the waitress brought the food, but his face soon fell as he tasted it.  
  
"What is this stuff, flavoured card board?" James asked, screwing up his nose  
  
"Of course its gross, its plane food, just charm it like I did" Lily whispered back  
  
"We can't do magic in front of muggles"  
  
"Just use the wand less, talk in our head, we can't be over heard" Lily replied, as she noticed that they were getting a few weird looks.  
  
'But won't they notice that we have different food'  
  
'Not if we charm it so only we can see the difference' Lily had charmed hers into a slice of Hawaiian pizza and some chips.  
  
James followed suit and he got a Big Mac, fries, coke and sundae  
  
'Guts" Lily chided.  
  
After they had eaten Lily fell asleep on James's shoulder  
  
James sat there looking at his wife, marvelling at how gorgeous she was, he gently laid a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and he felt as if he was the luckiest wizard in the world.  
  
After what felt like ages, but was really only half an hour, the seatbelt sign flickered on and James was asked to wake Lily up.  
  
'Lils, honey, wake up'  
  
'Whaaat' came the sleepy reply in his head  
  
'Turbulence, apparently, do you know what that is'  
  
'Holy fuck, not that' Lily sat up and groaned.  
  
'What's wrong with turbulence?'  
  
'You'll see' Lily said, and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
Then the plane started bumping around, making wild dips and sways in the sky.  
  
"Wheeeeeee" James squealed as the plane gave a particularly violent dip.  
  
The turbulence continued for around half an hour, James having the time of his life (a/n: this bit's based on me, I love turbulence, so very fun).  
  
"Wheeeeeee" "Whoa" "Yeah" were a few of James's comments.  
  
Lily shrunk back into the seat, totally embarrassed.  
  
After the turbulence was over, (much to James's disappointment, of course LOL) Lily and James both fell asleep for the rest of the twelve hour journey (a/n; I have no idea how long it actually takes, so bear with me please LOL).  
  
BEEP ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYONE, PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS FO LANDING BEEP.  
  
Was Lily, James and nearly the whole planes announcement call, Lily sat up straighter in her seat, as did James, this was it, the start of their honeymoon, and their life together as a married couple!  
  
??????????????????????  
  
HONEYMOON TIME- yays.  
  
OK, to all those awesome ppl who pressed the little button @ the bottom of the screen on the left (for all you dumbasses out there, I'm talking/writing about the review button LOL)  
  
crazyinluv- thx, their fun 2 rite but not so fun 4 the reader LOL  
  
harryluvzginny- I had lotsa fun, thx  
  
MontyMonster- I'm not sure, I had a dream about the little golden ball thingie and decided to put it in my story  
  
BeCkY6- yep, they sure are  
  
Hefelump- there already living in Godrics Hollow, so that's where they'll stay, 4 now  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- I sure do, thx  
  
COME ON GUYS 50 REVIEWS TO GO TILL I GET 2 200, U CAN DO IT, PAHLEESE  
  
NICOLE 


	31. Honeymoon part 1

After the rather bumpy landing, Lily and James went over to the sign witch read, 'Mr and Mrs Potta'.  
  
They took the taxi to their hotel, where they were shown to their honey- moon suite.  
  
Lily and James got themselves settled and went down to the restaurant for tea.  
  
They shared a lovely romantic (a/n: mushy mushy mushy LOL) table for two, before heading upstairs to their room and going to bed.  
  
They spent most of the next day going sight seeing, until Lily dragged James off to Disney Land, where she was surprised to discover that James Potter, one of the infamous Marauders, was terrified of roller coasters!  
  
Lily, loving roller coasters, dragged James on roller coaster after roller coaster, until he was green in the face.  
  
James got his own back though, he dragged Lily off to all the Horror Houses, and kept appearating away so Lily was all alone, and, reading her mind, waited until she was really scared (which took about twenty seconds! LOL Lily's like me) and appearating right in front of her, scaring the living daylights out of her.  
  
James and Lily went back to the hotel, where they went swimming and ordered pizza for tea.  
  
"Oh James" Lily cried as they were eating  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The babies kicked!"  
  
"Oh my lord" James cried, rushing over and gently laying a hand on Lily's stomach.  
  
"There it goes again" Lily cried  
  
"I felt it, I felt it" James squealed, running around the room.  
  
That night James fell asleep with his head on Lily's stomach, while they were watching one of Lily's chick flicks.  
  
Lily and James spent the rest of their week in the U.S.A, before heading to the airport to go to New Zealand.  
  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":  
  
Oh my lord that was and extremely sappy chappie, hey that rhymes, I'm a poet and now I know it LOL  
  
I got a Question, wot do ppl mean when they say flame coz I sent myself a review saying 'flame' and nuthin happeded, why does every1 make such a fuss???  
  
Ok to all the lovely ppl who reviewed:  
  
Carmel March- thx m8, I hope I will  
  
Kirbee Angel- thx, I plan 2  
  
jctigerwolf4e- thx, I will  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- thx, I will  
  
cob1- I no wot u mean, don't worry, I have a few sumthins up my sleeves LOL  
  
ronluvr28- thx, I don't fly 2 much so I jst guessed  
  
blondlily- thx, will do  
  
harryluvzginny- I no, I'm lyk James 2, AHH I jst admitted I'm lyk a guy, AHHH LOL  
  
MontyMonster- thx, I jst thought id throw it in  
  
craztinluv- hey, did u no u have the sme name as the Spanish lady that jst moved in, how kool is that  
  
Psycho Chic- wot do u mean, if u r talking bout the email u sent coz u weren't on my contacts list hotmail sent it into my junk mail & I only check that lyk, once a month, sry  
  
Thx all- Nicole 


	32. THE KIDS COME

After the plane's fifth attempt at landing, it came to a bumpy stop; Lily, James and the rest of the passengers gratefully steeped on to the cold, hard earth, and looked out-side through the windows at the raging storm blowing around the building.  
  
When they got to their hotel an hour later the storm had gone and it looked as if it was a perfect day.  
  
"That was freaky" James said, looking at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Apparently New Zealand is notorious for having all four seasons in one day" Lily said, reading off the brochure.  
  
They had just got them selves settled in their honey-moon suite, when Lily felt a small cramp at her side, 'I wont worry James' she thought, 'he'll stress out, I've still got a month to go'  
  
"What don't you want me to worry about" James said, having noted the concerned look on her face and reading her mind.  
  
"Oy, don't look into my thoughts"  
  
"Sorry, but what were you talking about"  
  
Lily was about to answer when another contraction gripped her side, stronger and more painful that the last  
  
"Lils please tell me" James said, wiping the sweat off her pale forehead.  
  
"I think the twins are coming" She whispered as another pain gripped her side (Okay, I no it doesn't happen thins fast in real life but I gotta be at tennis soon so I have to rush it a little, SRY all)  
  
"Oh my god" James said, and rushed around grabbing their bags, he shrunk them and put them in his pocket, before appearating both himself and Lily to St Mungos.  
  
They were ushered into a room, and told to wait for a doctor.  
  
A very familiar looking old man walked in, Lily was the first to recognise him  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked  
  
"The one and only" replied the merry voice, "I work here in the school holidays."  
  
The birth was long, hard and painful, Lily struggling to stay conscious, but eventually the sound of new life screeched into the small room.  
  
Lily and James looked at the twins with pride, a tiny boy was in James's arms and a little girl was in Lily's.  
  
"What shell we call them?" James whispered, looking at his small son with pride  
  
"Umm, I really love the name Rebekah, for the girl, spelt the old fashioned way" Lily said, kissing her wrinkly forehead  
  
"Nice" James said, looking first at the tiny little bundle in Lily's arms, and then at his son  
  
"How about Henry" James suggested  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose "I dunno, my grandfather was called Henry and I hated him, so I don't really like that name" Lily said apologetically.  
  
"Ohh, how about Rebekah Louise Potter, Louise after my mother"  
  
"Rebekah Louise Potter" Lily whispered, looking down on her new daughter.  
  
Dumbledore came gliding into the room, smiling at the new family.  
  
"Professor, can I talk to you about something" Lily queried, smiling back at her old headmaster.  
  
"As always" Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling  
  
"Well I was in Diagon Alley and I found a little gold ball in a bits and bobs shop, I asked It what would have happened if we had never killed Voldemort, and it showed me all these clips of this boy, and he looked exactly like James, but younger, and also, in this 'vision' Petunia was alive, what does this mean"  
  
"Ahhh" Sighed Dumbledore, "This was another possible future, do you remember when we were talking in my office, just before Petunia died, and I asked you if you thought you could defeat him?"  
  
"Of course" Lily replied, trying to hush Rebekah's cries  
  
"When you answered yes, that was a crucial moment in history, if you had said no, then that future you saw in the ball, would have happened, but you changed all that"  
  
"So if I had answered no, Petunia and my mother would still be alive" Lily said, almost in tears  
  
"Technically yes, but also If you had said no, you would have only had your son, not little Rebekah, I do not understand why, it is just fate"  
  
"Strange, you mean with one word, I changed history" Lily said disbelievingly  
  
"Yes, and saved a great many lives too, I would imagine."  
  
"Wow" James cut in placing his son in Lily's arms and picking up Rebekah, Lily cuddled her little son close.  
  
"Thank you sir, I think I understand now" Lily said, letting Dumbledore hold her son for a minute.  
  
"We still need a name for him you know" James whispered, smiling  
  
"Umm, I want his middle name to be James, after his Daddy" Lily said taking her son back from Dumbledore.  
  
James gave Lily a kiss and said  
  
"How about Harry"  
  
Lily looked at her son, "Harry James Potter" she whispered, giving her tiny wrinkly son a kiss.  
  
Lily and James decided to flag the rest of their honey-moon and go back to Godrics Hollow.  
  
":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"  
  
YAY THEIR HERE LOL- I'm so sry it took so long, but its an xtra long 1 so don't kill me *gets down on hands and knees* "I'm to young to die" LOL  
  
Ok to all the ppl who were nice enough to review  
  
ronluvr28- uh, yea, I would guess the babies r gunna b born soon LOL  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- lol, I 4got mine this morning 2, nah jkes LOL  
  
Psycho Chick- thx, & that katr pic woz SO cute, I'm scared 4 my puppy, LOL  
  
Carmel March- thx, dam, ive had a couple of dem dat means  
  
erin66- well screw u then bitch  
  
crazyinluv- very LOL  
  
harryluvzginny- lol, it would seem that way aye LOL  
  
Ok all, and I'm really sry bout the wait  
  
Nikki 


	33. Godparents

Lily spent another week in hospital, as she was still very drained from the long labour, James magiced a pen into a bed, and slept in Lily's room the whole time.  
  
"James" Lily cried, three days after the birth, "We forgot to tell the others about the twins"  
  
"Holy cow, how on earth could we forget to tell them?"  
  
"Can you go get some parchment, I want to write to them now, as well as send some photos"  
  
Lily and James wrote to their friends, and just as they were finishing Steve Evans walked in, beaming at then.  
  
"Hey Daddy" Lily smiled, leaning back on her pillows.  
  
"Hey Darling, where's my grandchildren" He smiled.  
  
Lily leaned across and lifted a sleeping Harry into Steve's arms, before lifting Rebekah into her own.  
  
Steve pulled a tiny stick out of his pocket, and it grew to the size of a real broom stick. Seeing Lily alarmed look he pulled out a tiny seat, which he enlarged and fitted to the broom.  
  
"Don't worry, it only goes a metre above ground level, there's a pink one in my pocket for Rebekah as well"  
  
Lily relaxed and gave her dad a kiss, and was in the middle of thanking him, when Remus and Mia apperated with a small 'pop', waking the twins.  
  
James carefully took Harry and quietened him down to a whimper, and Lily did the same with Rebekah.  
  
"Hey guys" Lily smiled  
  
"You forgot to tell us, how could you?" Mia said, wagging a finger at Lily before giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lily cringed, handing Rebekah to Mia.  
  
Lily looked over at James, Remus, Harry and Steve, smiling at how perfect life was.  
  
Soon, Serenity and Sirius walked in, they having the sense to apperate down the hall and not into the room, Serenity immediately stole Rebekah from Mia, and also told Lily off.  
  
Sirius took Harry off Remus, and smiled at the little boy.  
  
'Hey James, I have an idea' Lily thought  
  
'What?'  
  
'Why don't we name the guys god parent to the twins'  
  
'That's a great idea' James replied, smiling at Lily  
  
'How about we have Amelia and Remus as Rebekah's, and Serenity and Sirius for Harry's?'  
  
'Awesome' James thought, out loud he said.  
  
"Lily and I would like to ask a favour of you guys"  
  
"We would like to make Remus and Mia Rebekah's godparents, and Serenity and Sirius Harry's" Lily continued.  
  
"Try and stop me" Sirius said, whilst the girls tried to squash Lily hugging her.  
  
Once that was settled the twins were constantly being passed from witch to wizard, until the matron took them off to the nursery for the night.  
  
Steve left shortly after, leaving Lily, James, and the rest of them to talk until at least 2.00, and so they did.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Sorry this iz taking so long to update guys, I have exams soon and I'm very busy, count yourself lucky I had time to write this one, AH I h8 exams.  
  
To all those thoughtful ppl out there who pushed that lil' button at the bottom left of the screen, (AKA the ppl who reviewed)!!!  
  
Carmel March- thx, nah, I think u need 2 reread chappie 32 coz I explained heaps about why Rebekah was born  
  
nikki- thx, I luv Evanescence SO much  
  
MontyMonster- that's ok, thx, ur 2 nice LOL  
  
Psycho Chic- here it iz doll, hows ya doin  
  
Merciful Mother Of The Ga- thx  
  
BeCkY6- I no, very aw  
  
black-cat-on-the-wall- thx, I no  
  
OK, that's it, come on guys review. I only need 22 more till I break 200, U CAN DO IT  
  
that's all folks  
  
Nikki 


	34. fights

Lily was allowed to return to Godrics Hollow the following day, when she walked in, she went straight up to the room that they decided to give the twins, and gasped with delight.  
  
Half the room was painted baby blue, and the other pastille yellow, with a baby pink/blue bassinette for each of them.  
  
Lily turned to see James standing behind her,  
  
"Like it sweetie"  
  
"I love it" Lily said through her tears, the two of them settled the twins in their bassinettes, before going down to the garden to check on the unicorns.  
  
Bella and Blue were quite happily grazing in the fields, and nickered when the happy couple approached.  
  
Lily sent a quick spell up to the kid's rooms that alerted her when they woke, and stopped anyone entering.  
  
Lily and James saddled up the unicorns, and took a ride around Godrics Hollow.  
  
When they got back the kids were still sleeping peacefully, so Lily and James went up to spend their first night in their own bedroom as a married couple.  
  
They next day they decided to take the children shopping, as they only had a few toys.  
  
They ended up spending way too much, but didn't care, some of the things they bought were, a toy wand each, that only performed lumos, a pony that was just big enough for Rebekah to ride, and only went up to a trot, a toy racing car that only went 50km/hr, and had a charm that swerved out of the way of anything in its path, so it could never crash, among other things.  
  
When they got home they put all the stuff away and James sat down while Lily put the kids to bed.  
  
The rest of the week passed nearly the same, until Lily finally lost the plot,  
  
"James do you mind doing something around the house, for once"  
  
"What on earth is that meant to mean"  
  
"When we get home, I put the twins to bed, I do EVERYTHING"  
  
"Lil, please, I don't mean to, but I've had a lot to do a work and."  
  
"WORK WORK WORK, its all about work to you isn't it, can't you do anything other than work"  
  
"NO, I love you"  
  
"Then try acting like it"  
  
"I DO"  
  
"OH I GIVE UP" Lily threw up her hands and walked to the kids rooms, shrunk all there stuff with a click, put it in her pocket, picked up the twins and walked out to the road, where she apperated to her old home in Fiji, ignoring James's apologies.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Ohh, their first marital argument, LOL  
  
Ok, to all the reviewers: 


	35. The End

When Lily got to her old home in Fiji she magiced up some bassinettes and laid the still sleeping twins in them, before storming down to the kitchen and making her a strong coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile at Godrics Hollow~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was miserable, this only reminded him of the time when Lily wouldn't talk to him for years, he had tried over and over again to reach her telepathically but she had somehow managed to block her mind to him.  
  
He apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, but Lily wasn't there, he then apperated to Hogwarts, but she wasn't there either, so, as a last resort, he decided to check her old house in Fiji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lily had calmed down she soon came to the realisation the she had over reacted, by a long shot, almost blinded by her tears she ran up to the children's room, repacked all of their stuff with a simple charm, and apperated them all to Godrics Hollow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When James reached Fiji, he discovered her old home still locked, but, when he looked through the window he saw a half empty mug of coffee, still giving off steam, showing that Lily had recently been there and left in a hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lily reached Godrics Hollow she comforted the twins, who had finally woken, and, after settling the twins, she lay on her bed, and cried herself back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When James finally gave up after a long night of searching, he apperated back to Godrics Hollow, and went to go to bed, where he got a shock. His Lily, his beautiful Lily, was sleeping like an angel on their bed.  
  
He silently walked over to her, and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
Lily stirred, and opened her eyes,  
  
"James, is that you" She whispered  
  
"Who else would it be, oh Lils, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Don't be, it's my fault"  
  
"No its not, you've done so much, oh Lils, I love you"  
  
"I love you more"  
  
"That's not humanly possible" James said, smiling at the still sleepy Lily.  
  
The next day Lily and James got up and took the children to visit Uncle Steve, before heading over to the school to visit Dumbledore, but he was out.  
  
When Lily and James got home, they took the twins out to the Quidditch pitch, where they strapped them into they're toy brooms that Granddad Steve had bought them, and watched the kids zoom around the pitch, the brooms constantly swerving to avoid things.  
  
"They are naturals aren't they" James said, hugging Lily  
  
"Defiantly"  
  
"I love you Lily Potter, till the end of time"  
  
"I know, I love you two"  
  
"For forever"  
  
"For forever"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was going to end the story here, but I wanted to add this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebekah and Harry grew up to be the best witch and wizard in they're year at Hogwarts, and were also Mamuts, just like they're proud parents.  
  
Of course, just because Voldemort was defeated doesn't mean the wizarding world, or muggle for that matter was free of evil, there are still evil people out there, only there not nearly as bad as Voldemort.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Is that ending better, can you all read my new story as well; I want some honest feedback on it.  
  
Thank you all for taking the time to read thins fan fiction  
  
L8rz  
  
Nikki 


End file.
